Love's Talent
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?
1. The Contestants Confer

Love's Talent

Chapter One: The Contestants Confer

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Dumbledore walked towards the podium on the first night. His eyes flitted over the new students who sat at their new tables and saw the old students smile at their discomfort.

"Good evening! Congratulations to all of you who are newly sorted and welcome to everyone who is returning. I have a few announcements before we begin this new term. First of all as always the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. We have a few new additions to the festivities of the year. The night after the Halloween feast, which this year is a costumed event, we will have a talent contest. Those who participate will be eligible for certain prizes and will perform at the end of the year Costume Ball that has been instated this year." He paused as an excited murmuring began among the students and soon quieted down. "In addition, we have a new teacher, Oriana Barrington, who will teach performing classes, those in her class will give a recital at the end of the year, and who will allow some students to be instructed in voice and instruments, she will choose her students after the talent contest, and now on to the festivities, Lorenlust," he finished in a booming voice. As he stepped away the great hall was filled with food.

He sat down and surveyed the staff table. Many of the teachers looked uninterested, but Severus and McGonagall looked at each other with the intent of showing their houses superiority. His eyes alighted on the Gryffindor table, a group of redheads and a few other students were talking avidly. He then inspected the Slytherin table, a platinum head was talking quickly to those around him, already planning something. At the other tables a few children were talking excitedly but most were eating pleasantly.

Ginny smiled widely, she had always wished for training in performing. She loved to sing, it was her favorite thing to do, though not many people knew. Her mind was already searching for songs that she could sing. It was her 6th year and she knew it would be one of her best. Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking about the changes the schedule that would occur.

"What are you going to do?" she heard a lilting voice ask. She turned her head and saw her best friend, Kassara, looking at her with bright green eyes. Her blonde hair was swept up under her hat but wisps of the luxurious hair tumbled from underneath it.

"I don't know, I mean I'm going to sing, but I don't know what song," she told her friend. She chewed on her lip, while poking at the food on her plate.

"Well, the only talent I have is designing so can I do your costume and your competition outfit?" her friend asked eagerly. Kassara had transferred during the summer from America and she was distant cousin of Sirius, her mother was his second cousin, or something like that. She was an orphan and Dumbledore had brought her to the Black house. Over the summer the two had become inseparable and were the best of friends. Kassara was the only person who knew that her crush on Harry was more hero-worship and desire to be him than an actual crush.

"Kasi, I would love it if you did, I mean if you designed my clothes no one would care what I sound like they'd be to busy being in love with your clothes," she responded and the two giggled. They continued talking about the year ahead, ignoring almost everybody else.

"Well, old boy, what are you going to attempt for your talent," a heavily accented brunette asked his friend.

"Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname," he demanded. "I will be singing, since I don't know any girl I would be willing to dance with here, they're all uncoordinated oafs," he said, impatiently brushing his platinum hair out of inscrutable grey eyes. "What about you Darien, are you going to show us any talents?" he asked the brunette. The two behemoths that sat across from them observed the exchange mutely.

"Well, old boy, other than displaying my remarkable seduction tactics and amazing style I have no talent that is suitable for the public." He replied while smiling mischievously at some younger girls down the table. They turned pink and began whispering and giggling.

"Stop that, Dare, I hate it when you call me that, besides, it just so happens that they are only impressed because you happen to be sitting next to me," he told his best friend. Darien was from France, he was the son of one of father's friends. He had moved to England with his family this summer. "You could always sing you know," he told the guy, who laughed derisively.

"Draco you know I hate performing in front of people," the boy replied. "What's more, if I don't help you with your wardrobe you will be in a sorry position," he told the blonde boy who smiled wryly. They started talking about the new girls and things around Hogwarts.

"Harry, I don't think I have a talent, what about you?" Ron asked. He was filling his plate as he glanced at his best friend.

"Ron, I don't think you should worry about the talent thing, I mean I don't think it's all that important," Harry responded while forking up some potatoes. His friend looked over at the Ravenclaw table, his eyes sliding to a sandy haired girl. She waved slightly her dreamy eyes focusing on Harry's. Harry smiled and returned the gesture.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron asked worriedly, realizing his friend wasn't going to help him out on this one. Hermione turned to look at him and she smiled widely, he smiled back, feeling the pull he always felt when Hermione looked at him. He was desperately attracted to her but didn't know if she returned his feelings.

"I don't know, I might play something on the guitar and sing," she told them. He knew Hermione had learned how to play guitar when she had gone home the previous summer. She was pretty good too. Harry heard that remark and turned back to his friends.

"That's great Hermione," Harry told her before returning to his food.

"Yeah, I wonder who is going to perform," Hermione pondered. She looked around at the House tables, evaluating the students.

"I wonder who the judges are going to be," Ron stated while looking at Hermione sideways. She nodded thoughtfully before meeting his eyes.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would bet it's that new woman and some of the staff," Hermione explained while gesturing to the table at the head of the great hall with a negligent hand. They continued discussing the rules and judging of the contest.

I

Sorry this was short, please review. I need a few contestants so if you review or send me and email, with your desired name, house, act and year I will try to fit you in. Thank you for reading. -


	2. The Contestants Meet

Love's Talent

Chapter Two: The Contestants Meet

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Ginny woke up the next morning and stretched while yawning widely. She flung the bed curtains wide and saw the sun rising. She enjoyed waking up early in the mornings, as it gave her time to think. She hopped out of bed her feet touching the plush scarlet rug near her bed. She stretched her arms up causing her oversized t-shirt to raise a couple of inches. Reaching into her trunk she pulled out her uniform. She set the things onto her bed before grabbing her towel and toiletries and heading towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she returned to her bed, still clad in her t-shirt but freshly showered. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail which hung to between her shoulder blades. Her hair was a curly mass that hung to her hips when unbound. She sat on her bed and pulled on her underclothes. Then she buttoned her white shirt that bore the house coat of arms.

"Why are you such a blasted early riser," a voice groaned into the quiet room. Ginny turned and saw Kasi peeking out of her bed and glaring at her.

"I thought I was being quiet, sorry," Ginny said as her friend crawled out of her bed. They were in a tower room which only had two beds but a wall of window seats, they loved it. Ginny pulled on her skirt and hooked it together before curling up in an oversized chair.

"You were but I still woke up," Kasi growled as she gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. Half an hour later she returned, perfectly coiffed and made-up, her green eyes were accented by silver eye shadow and her lips had a clear gloss on them.

"Wow, you look great," Ginny said enviously. She stood and grabbed her cloak, an alternative to the normal robes. Fastening it around her throat with the golden clasps she smiled at Kasi. Kasi threw on her clothes and carried her cloak as they descended the stairs to the common room. It was still kind of early and there were only two people in the room. Colin Creevey, a boy in their year and a new first year girl that neither recognized.

"Let's head down to breakfast, shall we," Kasi asked regally. "I really do need my coffee," she stated as Ginny laughed.

"Sure let's go," they headed down the sweeping stairs to the Great Hall. They were talking about the classes and students who had returned. Ginny started laughing when she collided with an immovable force. She fell down and looked up in surprise.

Malfoy and Darien had been laughing at the new first years when Draco was cut off when he collided with something. He looked down in surprise to see a curvy redhead staring up at him with reproach.

"Weasley, watch where you're going," he demanded. He reached down and absently grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He had pulled a little too hard, causing her to fall towards him but she corrected her descent with a graceful move.

"Well, Malfoy, you need to be more careful and pay attention to what you're doing," she fired back. She and her friend resumed their conversation and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, Draco you didn't tell me they made them that cute here," Dare told him, smirking after the two girls. Draco looked up in surprise.

"Weasley?" he questioned hotly, he couldn't say why but the thought that Darien was interested in the Weasley girl made him uncomfortable.

"No, the blonde," he replied quickly, "But you know that redhead had some moves, did you see that twist she performed in order to stay on her feet, graceful, agile, and quick," Draco stared after Weasley, thinking back to the move she had executed. She had performed a half turn which brought her back almost to his chest. "You know, she could be that dance partner you're looking for," Darien continued.

"Weasley doesn't know how to dance, at least not ballroom dancing, I mean how would they pay for her to know," he said derisively. The conversation steered away from the subject of Ginny Weasley as his dance partner.

"Who was that hottie," Kasi demanded as soon as they sat down.

"Huh?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Hottie, you know cute guy," Kasi elaborated. Ginny frowned thinking back.

"Bloody hell, do you mean Malfoy?" she asked, astonished. She had reacted oddly when she heard Kasi say that, she had been angry at her friend for thinking Malfoy was cute. She shrugged it off and focused on her friend.

"Gees, don't bite my head off, and no, the brunette," Kasi said, glancing over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy and the unknown boy were talking.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever met him," she answered.

boo( )Thank you for reviewing -, I will definitely work you into the story, and I will try and find those lyrics Thanks again!

Teagpz- thanks so much for reviewing! I will definitely try to write you in, though I may change your last name - but if you could send me those lyrics I would love it, you could sing both songs (one at the talents show and one at the end of the year. Thanks again!

Please read and review! I can still fit more people in and I am so grateful to all of you who read my story -


	3. A Little Help Please

I just wanted to thank you for reading my story, okay I am going to ask any of you who read my story to help me out a little.

If you would like to have a character in this story please send me your character's:

Name

Age

House

Appearance

Personality, or qualities

Song/Talent

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, LunarianPrincess


	4. Contestant Coquets

Love's Talent

Chapter Two: Contestant Coquets

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This chapter is basically about flirting, even if you don't mean to, j/k

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Gees, don't bite my head off, and no, the brunette," Kasi said, glancing over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy and the unknown boy were talking.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever met him," she answered.

Now---------------

Kasi and she walked back towards the Great Hall for dinner. Kasi yawned and Ginny was talking to her halfheartedly. They entered through the great hall's massive doors which were flung open. Most of the students were seated and talking among themselves. Ginny grabbed Kasi's arm and led her to the nearest edge of the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know how you guys handle all day classes," Kasi told her, cutting off Ginny. She slumped onto a bench near the doors, Ginny followed suit and sat next to her.

"Well, the first day is probably the hardest, besides you haven't tried out for the house team, after my brothers and the other's left last year we are in serious need of a chaser, that's what I am, and I know you are one of the bests, tryouts are tomorrow, but I know you're ready," Ginny told her horrified friend.

"I seriously hope it gets easier, if you expect me to be on a Quidditch team as well," she told her friend gravely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I am beat," Darien proclaimed as he sat next to Draco. Draco looked at his friend and chuckled. He was yawning and his hair was mussed. Darien reached for a goblet and drained its contents. He gulped and wiped his lips.

"Well, don't forget you're trying out for Keeper tomorrow, besides if you weren't chasing so many girls you'd have more time," Draco teased his friend.

"You are so perverse, enjoying my suffering like this," he told his friend seriously, but Draco only grinned. "You know what old boy, you need a woman, one good snog, as you call it, and your dreary outlook would improve massively," he teased his friend. Draco shook his head before filling his plate. They began discussing the assignments they had been given in their classes, deciding which was more inane and whether or not to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny headed to her room with Kasi, nearly oblivious to their surroundings. She was talking animatedly and was swinging her arms while Kasi laughed. They made a side trip to the library and as they went to descend from the library to the normal staircase she gestured wildly, causing herself to lose her balance. She dropped the books she was carrying in her left hand and braced herself to fall down the short staircase. Her eyes, which had been closed tightly, flew open. She was staring down at the plush black carpet.

"Gees, Weasley if you don't start watching where you're going, you're going to get yourself killed. Though maybe then your parents wouldn't have to worry about paying for all your things," a deep voice said mockingly. She felt warm hands on her waist as she was pulled back to a level with her friend. She was still a foot or so off the ground when she looked over her shoulder to find mist-colored eyes looking at her. She put her hands on the two of his which clasped her waist.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, he raised an eyebrow at her. He turned and set her on the step above him. Kasi was there her hands on her chest, whispering to the brunette from breakfast. "Who's your friend, Kasi?" she asked wryly looking at her friend.

"Oh, this is Darien," she said while glaring at her friend for interrupting them. She immediately ignored her and began talking to the brunette again.

"Looks like our friends have just defected," Malfoy remarked wryly, watching as Darien placed a hand on the railing next to Kasi and leaned towards her.

"Bloody friends, fraternizing with the enemy's best friend," Ginny muttered wryly. She smirked at the two and folded her arms leaning back slightly. She came in contact with a muscular chest and looked up. She was surprised to find Malfoy's face next to her shoulder. His hands were still on her waist and she was leaning on him.

"Weasley, I know I'm irresistible but you're not exactly weightless," he sneered. Her hair was near his face and smelled like raspberry in the rain, he frowned at this odd, poetic thought.

"Well, if you would get your furry ferret paws off me I could leave," she yelled back, hurt that he had hit on her sensitive subject. She had always thought she was larger than average because of her curves. He looked surprised at the venom in her voice. He released her and stepped aside quickly. She bent and retrieved her books, he was about to say something but she was already stalking away. She had grabbed Kasi and was towing her away from Darien.

"Wow, old boy, you looked like you were in good with her until a second ago," Darien observed mockingly as Ginny stalked indignantly away her ponytail swinging and her cloak trailing behind her.

"I would not like to be in good with any girl here, let alone a Weasley," Malfoy responded as they strolled towards the Slytherin dorms. Malfoy and Darien shared a room at the top of the Slytherin tower, it had a secret door that led directly to the gardens.

"You know I was thinking, if you get into that performing class, do you think you can be in Quidditch?" Darien asked, changing the subject effectively.

"I'm sure you can be, otherwise why would Dumbledore announce it to everyone, you know I think I might play my guitar to accompany myself, what do you think?" Draco asked as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin chambers. He said the password and they climbed through, Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen and he let out a sigh of relief, he was tired of those oafs following him and trying to pick on people.

"If you play your guitar are you going to do something like rock?" Darien asked, climbing up the stairs that led to their chamber.

"No I was planning on playing the minute waltz," Draco said sarcastically. Darien hopped onto his bed. It was a huge four-poster, canopied bed hung with green velvet curtains. It stood about as tall as Draco's hip and had a down mattress, his was the same but he sat on the oversized couch that lay against the wall near the bookcase and desk. He propped his feet up and looked at his friend.

"I think that's a great idea, ladies love rock stars," Draco laughed as Darien returned to his favorite subject. "Did you see that delectable specimen on the stairs, or maybe you were to busy with the redhead in your arms," Darien remarked slyly.

"She wasn't in my arms and besides that redhead happens to be a Weasley, people my family have hated for like generations, at least that's what Lucius says," Draco told him dryly.

"You hate your father, why on earth would you care what he says, besides she is kind of cute," he told his friend. Draco had stopped calling Lucius 'father' when he had told Draco that he was to become a Death Eater this summer. Draco had taken the inheritance his mother had left him when she died during last year's term and bought a small apartment in London. It was his first attempt at defying his father, but he no longer cared what his father did, his mother was dead and his father wanted to turn him over to Voldemort anyway. His father had been livid, but had done nothing, thus far anyways.

"Well, it's more an accepted thing between us, they hate me I hate them, though I don't really care anymore," Draco told him. "So what was her name, the blonde girl?" Draco asked, hoping to get off the Weasley subject so he could stop thinking about a curvy redhead.

"Her name is Kassara Saravati, she's from America but her mother is from England, her parents died last year, she has a small inheritance and moved into a distant cousins house, that's as far as I got before her livid friend dragged her away, as a result of you," Darien accused.

"Hmm, Saravati, I think mum mentioned a cousin by that name, said she was an artist who ran away to America, I wonder if we're related?" he wondered out loud. He heard Darien chuckle and glanced at him, he was looking out the window which looked out into the garden.

"It's a good thing we won't be competing for her then, I'd hate for you to be disappointed when she picks me over you," Darien informed him, though he could see the real relief in his friends face. That was an interesting tidbit. Darien was really interested in this girl.

"Don't worry, she's not my type," he said flippantly. Draco stood up and caught the clasp of his cloak unhooking it and throwing it onto the bed. He opened his trunk and found his pajamas. He wore a pair of green silk pants to bed and nothing else. He grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. He came back to find Darien at the desk writing hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" he asked while he dumped his things into his trunk and kicked the lid shut.

"Well, I figure if I finish that parchment we had to do for Potions, tomorrow I could see if Kassara wants to do anything with me," he said while hiding his eyes.

Draco laughed before answering. "You must really be interested if you'll do your work for her, normally you'd get some star-struck girl to do it for you," he shook his head at his smitten friend.

"Wait until it happens to you, I can't wait to torment you about it," his friend told him bitterly. Draco smirked at him

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall in love, I mean who'd want to live with the threat of both my father and my own insurmountable perfection," he replied before grabbing his own school things and beginning all his parchments, by the time he went to bed, around midnight, he had finished all of them.

Wow that was long- I want to thank everybody who reviewed, all of those who want to be in the fic I am working on getting you in, btw if you said you were going to send me lyrics could you send them to , it's easier if you do that than in your review. I love all of you who reviewed so you get virtual cookies, chocolatey chip- my favorite. Please R&R LP

I'm making a list of those characters who want to be put in, plus their songs, please tell me if I forgot you or made a mistake on your name/song Thanks!

Hannah (Honey) Clarkson- Watching Over Me, Who's that Girl

Dylan Necetis- Vindicated

Emilia (Emi) Harkin - Stairway to Heaven

Giana Jenson – Irresistible

Katherine King - Everybody's Fool

Shiara (Sheece) Hopskins - The Reason

Ariana Heigh - Kiss from a Rose

If you don't like the way I changed your name i.e. gave you a name and used the name you gave as a nickname, tell me I'll change it back, thanx. If you have some ideas for some guys I would love your forever, now I am officially finished with my ramblings thank you LP


	5. Contestants Clash

Love's Talent

Chapter Four: Contestant Clash

LunarianPrincess

Well, I'm an idiot, it seems I changed the name of the chap but not the number, last chap was chap three this is chap 4, sorry for any confusion!

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This chapter is basically about flirting, even if you don't mean to, j/k

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall in love, I mean who'd want to live with the threat of both my father and my own insurmountable perfection," he replied before grabbing his own school things and beginning all his parchments, by the time he went to bed, around midnight, he had finished all of them.

Now---------------

Ginny was muttering under her breath, one hand angrily swatting the air the other clamped viciously around Kasi's wrist. Kasi had grabbed her books when Ginny had begun her angry tirade and almost dropped them all.

"Hey, hey, crazy girl, would you like to let me get some circulation," Kasi called loudly. Though it seemed like Ginny didn't hear her the red head released her death-grip, though she continued to mutter angrily and stalked through the common room. Nervous looking first years scrambled out of her way and some of the older students looked at her in amusement, they had been witness to Ginny's famous temper.

"Hey Gin, what's up, what's wrong?" a calm voice asked quietly. Ginny stopped her muttering and turned to look at the couch facing the fire. There her brother was, Harry sat on one side of him, reading still, and Hermione on the other, writing furiously on a parchment.

"Nothing Ron, just a little encounter," she told him quietly, she blushed before heading up to her room. Kassara stared after her, confused by the avoidance and embarrassment in her friend's attitude, plus the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Is she really okay, Kassara?" Hermione asked politely. Kassara turned to look at the older students and smiled, releasing her aching wrist.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, Hermione, just a little embarrassed, she tripped on the stairs," she told them sheepishly, glad that she had only told them what Ginny would have said herself. She was sure Ginny didn't want her brother or his friends to know what had just happened with Draco Malfoy. She smiled and disappeared into the stairwell which led to their private room.

"What did they ask you," Ginny asked nervously, as she bit her lip and looked out the windows. The bay of windows over looked a little used section of the grounds.

"They wanted to know if you were really okay," she said quietly. She rubbed her temples, which had begun to ache in the past few minutes. "Flames, what's really the matter?" she asked worriedly, she hoped her friends secret name would return her to herself.

"Don't worry, Icy, I am never at my best after dealing with Malfoy," she paused, her head tilting to the side as she contemplated something, "I don't know, he just brings out something in me," her friend related, sinking wearily into the window seat.

"Well, you didn't have to drag me away from the cutie he was with," her friend said reproachfully, though she was smiling.

"Sorry, Kasi, I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could," her friend explained. She stood quickly and deftly removed her cloak. She threw it on the couch next to her before bending over her trunk. "I'm going to change then I'll finish my work so I can help you at tryouts tomorrow," she said as she disappeared.

When she returned Kasi was at the desk writing furiously, Ginny dropped her things before looking over her best friend's shoulder. "Uses of Cinnamon," she read aloud before breaking into giggles. "Kasi, that isn't due until next week, what, want to finish so you can go on a hot date?" she teased.

"C'mon Ginny, if we do this now we can focus on your song and your outfit for it, plus your costume for Halloween," her friend said with a smile before adding "Plus, that Darien is way cute!"

"Okay, I'm going to put my things down then we'll work on our parchments that were assigned today," she told her friend. She grabbed her portable desk and sat on the over-sized chair next to the desk. She laid the desk on her lap before setting her parchments on it. She grabbed her quill and dipped it into her inkwell. She grabbed Kasi's Transfiguration book which was on the desk and opened it up. She located the part on turning a mouse into a music box. For a while there was silence except for the scratching of quills. Ginny finished her Transfiguration parchment and traded books with Kasi. She opened the books to the section on cinnamon and began writing. A second later she had a surprising revelation. 'Draco smells like cinnamon'. She shook her head of this rogue thought and continued with her parchment. She finished and looked at the clock, it was 11:30. She rolled up her parchments and shoved them in her bag, luckily there had been no work in Herbology. Kasi was still writing thoughtfully. A minute later she closed her book and set her quill down. Raising her arms she stretched and yawned.

"I'm glad that's done, now we can focus on more important things," her friend told her. "I'm going to get cleaned up and ready for bed and then we'll talk about your plans for the talent competition, and your Halloween costume," she said as she threw her parchments in her bag and grabbed her night clothes. Ginny sat on the crimson window seat and looked out at the night. The moon hung full and promising over the lake, its reflection wavering and beautiful. The beautiful scarlet roses a story beneath her window were gilded silver and looked enchanting. Ginny loved the night, everything was mysterious and enthralling. It made her feel tingly and she shivered deliciously. She heard the door open and looked at Kasi expectantly.

She smiled wryly. Her blonde friend had an odd sense of style. She was dressed in a mint green baby-doll outfit, the short dress was sheer enough to show off her friends lithe body and modest enough to cover everything. Kasi's hair was in twin braids which hung to between her shoulder blades.

"Now, about your costume, what did you want to be for Halloween?" she asked while placing her things neatly in her trunk. After she was done she perched on the edge of her bed, which nearly dwarfed her with its massive size. Since it was only the two of them sharing the room, the beds were larger than most of the other beds. They were hung with scarlet curtains with gold tassels and draws.

"I hadn't really thought about it. What do you want to go as?" she returned.

"Well, we could go as Can-Can dancers," her friend said. Ginny bit her lip as she thought about it. She didn't know if she could wear something so daring and revealing. Thinking of what people thought of her she decided she wouldn't be against the idea, she was sick of being a perfect little girl who is always well-mannered, polite, and meek.

"What would we wear though?" she asked as she thought about it.

"Well, Since we could go together we could have similar themes. I mean I could have a pale blue corset edged with white lace, plus satin gloved and a garter. You, I guess we could do it emerald, it would bring out the green in your hazel eyes," she said, her eyes had gone vague as they always did when she was designing. She grabbed her sketch book and immediately began sketching. Ginny stood and walked away from the mysterious night landscape. She hopped into bed and pulled the gold, silk sheets up around her. She fell asleep and dreamt about cinnamon scented forests.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to see the sun rising above the horizon. He shook the tangled bedclothes off him. He was disquieted to realize that most of his dreams revolved around a Quidditch pitch and a raspberry-scented redhead in the rain. He shook off the confusing and disturbing thought and went about getting ready for class. He was reading a book fully dressed when Darien shoved the bedclothes open and glared at him.

"What are you doing up so bloody early?" he demanded, using the word Draco had taught him over the summer.

"It's nearly 7, breakfast is in an hour and classes after that, you should get ready you know," he responded, unruffled by his friend's annoyance. Dare groaned and shoved himself out of bed and grabbed his things. He left mumbling about annoying people who got up at unreasonable hours. Draco shook his head and returned to his book. A half-hour later Dare returned his chestnut hair gleaming and his clothes on properly.

"Let's go, I know breakfast doesn't start for another half-hour but the doors will be open, and I'm sure a few people will be there," Dare said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Draco shrugged and grabbed his things, following his friend out of the Slytherin chambers. He decided not to tease his friend, he was sure that he wanted to see his new girl, Kassara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I finished it, I'm running out of ideas, J/K! I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and I have stuff to reply.

Teagpz- sure I'll change it back, thanks for the reviews- you're the best!

Dracosbaby7- thanks for the review, I hope you like the competition!

HyperCrazy- thanks for the character info, and the song, I always liked that song, hope you like this chap!

StairwayToHeaven- I really liked your character, I used her to put Draco in his place, and it should come up in one of the next chaps thanks!

duckiez143- I don't think you're a loser, you really helped, I like your song, and thanks for reading!

Hoppers- I like your character, I had her help ream Draco in a later chap, I hope you like it!

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01- thanks for taking the time to review my story!

DethsFlamingArrow- I can definitely fit her in, thanks for putting in a character, I hope I make her the way you want! Thanks for the review, it means a lot that you reviewed!

PS. If you want to tell me what you want your characters to wear for Halloween it would be very helpful, you see after the contest all the participants get to sit at their own table for their feast with a King and Queen of the festivities (winners of the contest), Thanx in advance!

If I forgot you, I am soooo sorry, I am still accepting characters if you want to submit more(especially guys), and I really want to thank you guys, a lot of your characters have really inspired me to put little tidbit stories in. Thanks again! Please R&R!!!!!!


	6. Contestant Chances

Love's Talent

Chapter Five: Contestant Chances

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This chapter is basically about flirting, even if you don't mean to, j/k

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Let's go, I know breakfast doesn't start for another half-hour but the doors will be open, and I'm sure a few people will be there," Dare said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Draco shrugged and grabbed his things, following his friend out of the Slytherin chambers. He decided not to tease his friend, he was sure that he wanted to see his new girl, Kassara.

Now---------------

Ginny groaned, pulled from the vestiges of sleep. She buried her face in her parents, for a minute confused, her senses were still filled with cinnamon. She shook her head clearing the clouds and chalking the cinnamon smell up to doing her potions work right before bed. As she tentatively pulled the bed curtain back she saw a sky edged with pink, a dawn sky. She sighed with the pleasure of seeing the dawn. She crept out of bed and sat on a plush cushion on the window seat. Pulling her knees to her chest she clasped her arms around them and laid her head on her knees staring at the sunrise. When the land below her had been bathed with gilt from the sun she stood up. She stretched her hands over her head causing her oversized Apria, a new rock band she liked, shirt to rise a few inches showing the brilliant violet boxers that were underneath. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed before Kasi woke up. As she was buttoning her shirt a disheveled blonde head popped out from between the ruby curtains.

"Is it morning already?" her friend asked blearily, putting her hands on her forehead and pushing the errant hairs out of her eyes.

"Yup, guess you missed the memo," Ginny cheeped happily. She stood in front of the oversized mirror that was behind their bed, in a small alcove area that had a little wardrobe and vanity set. She grabbed her brush and attacked her riotous curls. She grabbed a band and pulled it up into a ponytail, looping it halfway through again so only part of her hair stood out on her crown. These curls cascaded over her crown and framed her face.

"Why do you have to be so bloody awake in the morning?" her friend asked, scandalized by her friends cheery morning behavior. Ginny just giggled as Kasi stood regally from the bed. Kasi turned and looked down her nose at Ginny. Ginny shook her head as her friend headed for the girls showers grumpily. She sat at the vanity and got her meager make-up kit out. She swiped a light lilac over her eyes, causing the hazel orbs to be almost luminescent. Then she put a little mascara on, emphasizing the long, strawberry-blonde tipped lashes. She had just swiped on some lip-gloss when Kasi returned. She swept in and neatly replaced her things in her trunk. She swept her cloak over her shoulders and surveyed Ginny.

"Wow, you look good, but why are you wearing your robes?" she asked as Ginny pulled her robes on, she left it unbuttoned because it was the same robe from last year and they had gotten tight,

"Well, last night I was so tired that I accidentally spilled on my cloak, how I don't know, but they smell like punch, so I pulled these out," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the common room. They sat in front of the fire, talking about some of the new students, as well as Kasi's attraction to Darien.

In a few minutes they were joined by many Gryffindors who were waiting for breakfast. The quiet common room soon became a bustling center of activity.

"Hey, Gin!" she heard her brother call over the heads of the smaller students, Hermione and Harry were standing next to him. He quickly navigated his way to her side.

"Hi Ron, Harry, good morning Hermione," she nodded at each of them. Kasi smiled but remained silent.

"Morning Ginny, how are your classes so far," Hermione asked amiably.

"Fine, Hermione, I have a feeling I'll be fine for this year, oh by the way Ron and Harry, are you ready for tryouts today? She asked them.

"Sure are, why do you think you have a Beater or Chaser up your sleeve, cause we're really going to need them if we're going to beat Slytherin this year." Harry said, in his customary captain's voice. Ginny and the rest hid grins at his tone.

"Well, I'm going to try out, Ginny's really helped me with my technique," Kasi stated. They all turned to stare at her, it was the first time she had addressed them. She had been shy around these people, they were older and famous, but she knew Ginny would always be there for her.

"Well, I am sure you're excellent by now then," Ron said after the trio got over their initial shock. She beamed at them before grabbing Ginny's arm. "Oh, Ginny are you better than last night?" Ron asked solicitously.

"Of course Ron," Ginny said brightly, smiling widely at her brother. She followed Kasi and they headed down to breakfast. She sat near the end and grabbed a cheese Danish from a small platter. As she bit into it Kassara shook her arm. She lifted her hand to her lips as she looked in the direction Kasi had pointed. She caught the crumbs that had been dislodged when Kasi had nudged her. She saw to men enter the great hall, the blonde was saying something to his companion and the brown-haired boy shook his head and chuckled. Ginny licked her lips to get the icing off them. As if feeling eyes on him the blonde fell silent and looked up, Ginny met his eyes. She licked her lips and blushed, his eyes darkened before he looked away. She blushed at the thought that he had caught her looking at him, and she had been licking her lips.

"He is so dreamy," Kasi said distantly. Ginny snapped out of her thought and looked at her friend. She was looking at the brunette and seemed to be in her own world.

"Kasi, Kasi HEY!" she called. She finally got her friends attention and smirked, laughing at her star-struck expression. "You should see the expression on your face," she said breathlessly.

"Some of us are just too uncultured to truly understand love," her friend told her haughtily. Ginny just smiled before asking her friend if she were ready for the Quidditch tryouts later that day.

"Well, we have Care of Magical Creatures first, I'm sure you'll love Hagrid, then Charms, that should be easy, and finally History of Magic, that is quite easy if you take good notes you should do fine, and besides it will let you rest before tryouts, they are right after class so don't forget, okay?" she asked her friend.

"If you say so, Gin, do you think I'll do okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Definitely, you have some awesome skills, besides next year after my brother, Harry, and a few of the others leave, we'll need a keeper, a seeker or you could stay a chaser, it's up to you." she finished. Kasi kept asking questions through breakfast.

"I just hope that blonde isn't into you, you need to be brought down a few hundred pegs," he told his friend viciously, smiling as they entered the great hall.

"Sure, you keep thinking I'm not irresistible, old boy," he said laughing. Just as Draco was about to reply he felt someone looking at him. He glanced up to see who was looking at him. His silver eyes clashed with wide hazel ones. He watched as she licked her lips sensuously. He narrowed his eyes before glancing away. He winced as he was reminded of what he had spent his night dreaming about.

"If you're so irresistible, why isn't said girl fawning on you while heaping gifts upon your feet," Draco inquired acidly.

"First of all, she isn't a girl, she's a woman, secondly, she doesn't throw herself at me like the other girls, she's actually pretty aloof, and that's why I like her, and lastly I think you are just being grumpy because you're having no luck with the ladies," he said haughtily. "You know if you just listened to me you'd have no trouble with the ladies, how many times have I told you that the French know love," his friend asked him while sipping from his coffee.

"Well, since you're not French I don't have to listen to your ridiculous soliloquies on the subject of love," he replied while he drank his tea.

"I did live in France for ten years of my life," he replied.

"But it was those first seven that ruined you for life," he retorted. Dare and he glared at each other before laughing for a second. "So you're ready for the tryouts today, I am sure you'll be a great Keeper," he said as they finished breakfast.

Well- that's it for this chapter. I am really grateful to you loyal reviewers, you really mean a lot to me. You encourage me to write and I have just posted a new story so maybe you could check it out- it's another GWDM

Okay comments on last chap's reviews:

Dracosbaby7- I really loved your review, I'm really going to have fun writing that part.

Dreamingofhorses- Thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you like it, I really like your choice of song.

duckiez143- I think your idea is really cute, it will be fun trying to fit that in and seeing what people think about it.

HyperCrazy- that was really helpful, I liked the way you described the outfits for me, right now I don't have her in a definite house, why not tell me which you would like the best? If you want to, of course, it's up to you.

Hoppers- thanks for your great reviews! I'm really glad you submitted a guy, I really like the idea about Apollo. I haven't seen the matrix but I know what you're talking about so I should be okay, if I totally botch it please tell me, Thanks!

Deth's Flaming Arrow- okay I'll pick something and you can tell me if you like it or don't, okay? I want to post the Halloween ball story on Halloween, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Thanks for reading!

Okay you guys thanks for reading, I am cutting off accepting characters now, but I might still accept a few guys, it depends. But if you really want to be in one, I am writing a few other fics about GWDM so you can submit some for those, if you want. One is about Reunions, one is about secret admirers who are oblivious and one is a time travel deals so, just watch for those. Okay I have totally rambled pointlessly so please r&r thanks LP


	7. Contestants Compete

Love's Talent

Chapter Six: Contestants Compete

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Warning- this is a long chapter, I hope you like it though. Please tell me if you think it is stupid or alright. I've never written about flying or that so it may sound stupid, just to warn you.

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"But it was those first seven that ruined you for life," he retorted. Dare and he glared at each other before laughing for a second. "So you're ready for the tryouts today, I am sure you'll be a great Keeper," he said as they finished breakfast.

Now---------------

Ginny was writing in History of Magic when she looked up. Professor Binns was in front of her having just asked her a question. She called on her memory and recalled what he had asked.

"Well, Professor, The witch who formed a way to contain a bog-engorging jinx was Akiva Bogmarsh and she also help create a sanctuary for magical creatures whose habitats are bogs," she replied. He nodded before continuing to drone on, she nearly sighed. She could see why he had thought she wasn't listening, she was sitting listlessly in her chair plus she was fiddling with her quill. She was anxious for the House team tryouts after this class. She and Kasi were going to go upstairs and change before heading to the pitch.

Just then the bell rang, she and Kasi stood, throwing their things impatiently into their book bags. They headed out the door, cutting off the confused Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. But as she went out of the room she collided with another student. Looking up she saw brown hair pulled into a severe bun, and a pinched expression.

"Sorry, Aralyn," she apologized, dropping to her knees and scrabbling to grab the things that had fallen out of her bag when she had dropped it.

"Well, Ginevra, if you weren't so impatient you wouldn't have caused this," the girls said condescendingly. Ginny scowled, that Hufflepuff got on her nerves. She thought she was smart, she was worse than Hermione. She finished picking up her things and looked up, there at the end of the hall Kasi stood. She was looking at Ginny mouthing 'hurry up' Ginny nodded and raced to the end of the hallway.

They raced up the wide staircase and through the portrait. They got into their room and threw their bags on their beds. Ginny threw off her robes and began unbuttoning her shirt. Kasi had unclasped her cloak on the way up and had already divested herself of her shirt and skirt. She was pulling on a pair of loose fitting dark colored jeans. Ginny had pulled off her skirt and shirt, having kicked off her shoes while unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled on a pair of worn, faded jeans. She rifled through her trunk looking for one of her t-shirts which were on the bottom. She pulled out a grey shirt that had a large green dog with a forked tail on it. Emblazoned above it in sparkling gold was the word Crup, it was one of her favorite bands. The group never really performed and they had only released a single but she and Kasi had designed the shirt and made it for her to wear.

She threw her t-shirt on, grabbing a large black jacket and tying it impatiently around her waist while Kasi looked at her impatiently. Kasi had put on a striped gold and crimson, collared shirt.

"C'mon Ginny, we're already late," her friend nearly shouted.

"Hold on I'm coming," Ginny replied as she slipped on her tennis shoes. They raced through the common room and down to the pitch. As they neared the field Ginny pulled her wand out of her back pocket and called "Accio Firefly!" a wonderful broom flew into her outstretched hand. The handle was mahogany and had a silver firefly with wings spread and a trail of fire following, among the flames in silver was the name of the broom. It had been a birthday gift from Fred and George. Kasi had also called her broom to her, a well maintained Firebolt was clutched in her hand.

"Sorry we're late," Ginny called, her cheeks flushed from running.

"Try not to be so again, Weasley," Harry said in his 'captain' voice. Ron and Ginny stifled laughs and even Kasi hid a grin. "Now, All of the people who are trying out line up over there. Those already on the team stand by me." Ginny smiled reassuringly at Kasi as they obeyed Harry. There were three positions open, one beater and two chaser positions. There were twelve people lined up in front of the team. "Please, step forward, say your name and the position you are trying out for,"

A boy with brown hair and dull blue eyes went first, his name was Mark and he was trying out for chaser, he was a seventh year. Then a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes said she was trying out for beater, she was a fifth year, and this was greeted by astonished silence. Three more boys for beater, all fourth-year students. Finally two third-year girls for chaser before Kasi introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kassara Saravati, I am a sixth year and I am going to tryout for chaser," she said confidently though her smile wobbled a bit. Ginny flashed her a thumbs up sign, and she smiled wider.

Harry had the chasers tryout first. He sent them into the air against the team two at a time, it was the two girls first. They went against the rest of the team to try and make it in against Ron. They got close but the one dropped the quaffle, the other rescued it but couldn't make it in against Ron. By this time a few Slytherins had arrived to wait for their time to try out. Ginny saw Malfoy and Dare on the ground on the side of the pitch, they were watching the figures in the sky. Harry let those girls down and called the other people. Kasi and Mark went next. Mark was good in the air, agile, and Kasi was quick and a great flyer. They got the ball and Mark put it through a far hoop before the rest of the team knew what was going on. Then they stole the quaffle from the team and Mark passed it to Kasi who maneuvered around Ron and threw it easily into the middle hoop. They returned to the ground and scrambled members but the other two girls weren't very good. They returned to the ground and Harry tried out the beaters. The boys went first but only one got a hit on one, and it was a weak hit that barely changed its trajectory. The girl got in the air and went after a bludger she kept it away from the team members and had only one close call when they both headed in opposite directions. She analyzed it quickly and gave one bludger a powerful smack and sent it careening into the other bludger. The team's mouth hung open, the only people who could manage that move were Fred and George and some professionals.

"Thank you for trying out, the team and I will confer and the roster will be in the common room tomorrow after dinner," Harry said with a tone of finality in his voice. The group trudged off the field, while the team grouped around Harry.

"Well, I'd say that was rather one sided," Ron said jokingly.

"Sadly it was, wasn't it," Harry said. "Well then, its Mark, Kassara and Amaranta," he named the outstanding flyers. The group nodded unanimously.

They were about to leave when a mocking voice called out, "Picking our newest losers are you Scarhead?" Malfoy had just approached, he was wearing a pair of meticulous blue jeans and a black shirt with a dragon on it. With him was the team of Slytherin, plus a few new recruits. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, next to him stood the brunette Kasi had liked, Darien.

"Oh, no Malfoy I think you were stuck with that lot this year," Harry retorted.

"Well, you had better clear off the pitch, it's ours now and besides it's not like practice every night a week would help you anyways," He drawled, his eyes drifting over Potter and his companions.

"Shows what you know Malfoy, we're not the ones who need practice, I could out fly you any day," Ginny said, her temper getting to her. She was still mad about the comment he had made about her weight.

"You, you aren't even good enough to polish my broom," he bit out.

"I bet I could catch the snitch faster than you could," she proclaimed, stepping towards him. His eyes flicked over her, widening almost imperceptibly at her shirt. She wondered what he had seen that caused that flicker.

"I'd love to prove you wrong Weasley but I have to pick my new team, sorry to disappoint you," he countered

"Well, I could wait till after you've had tryouts Malfoy," she pointed out complacently. "Unless, you're afraid I'll beat you," she challenged. He smiled slowly, the smile becoming purely predatory. She shivered involuntarily, seeing a promise in his eyes. She was surprised that Harry and Ron had stayed quiet during the entire exchange. She glanced over at them and saw them looking at her with something akin to respect.

"Well, I would love to beat you, after I've finished with my tryouts," he said dismissively. She smiled, nodded and headed towards her friends.

"Wow, Ginny, was Malfoy the one you were mad at yesterday?" her brother asked. She nodded, before turning to Seamus.

"Hey, would you go get Kasi, I want her to be here, she should be in the common room she was going to wait for me there," she told him. He nodded though she could see he wanted to stay.

"Well, I know you're quite good but do you really think you can beat Malfoy, much as I hate to admit it he has gotten good," Harry said grudgingly. Ginny nodded absently, glancing over at the proceeding Slytherin tryouts. The brunette was trying out for Keeper, there was one other boy for that position. There were five girls trying out for Chaser, two were in her year, she recognized them. One she knew by name, Dylan, one of the few Slytherin students who was an okay person. She saw Dylan in the air and recognized raw talent, she was agile and determined. She watched as the girl made some excellent maneuvers. She vaguely registered Harry and Ron trying to get her attention.

"What?" she asked absently, looking at the impressive display provided by Dylan.

"Well, we're going to stay to watch and make sure Malfoy doesn't cheat," her brother declared.

"I don't think Malfoy would cheat against a girl, besides, I heard from Hermione that you have two rolls of parchment due in potions because of something you did," she accused. "Besides Kasi will be here, she'll come and get you if there's trouble," she told them. They exchanged glances and nodded.

"Ok, we'll go but you better win," Harry said, clapping her on the back. She smiled and saluted him.

"Yes sir, captain sir," she said sarcastically. He grimaced at her before walking away with Ron. She felt better. She performed better when her brother and Harry weren't around. They tended to make her self conscious.

"Ginny, I just heard, are you really going to do this?" Kasi asked as she approached. Ginny looked up from the side of the field where she had sat cross legged, watching Draco as he ran the flyers through their paces.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't make a mistake though, if I did I'll never hear the end of it," she told her friend quietly.

"Gin, I don't think it's possible for you to make a mistake, and besides, you're a better seeker than Harry," Kasi said as she plopped down next to her. Ginny smiled at her friend gratefully, Kasi always knew what to say. They both looked at the people on their brooms in the air. "Wow, is that Dare, he is good, it's going to be fun trying to get past him," Kasi said competitively. Ginny smiled, Kasi would try to win, even if she were playing against her crush.

A few minutes later the group landed. She stood up and dusted herself off. She bent over and grabbed her broom. She walked towards the center of the pitch where Malfoy was standing. He was telling the team to leave, an order that could not be ignored, and that the list would be posted the next day. She walked towards him, she felt Kasi walking behind her.

"Well, Weasley, are you ready to be thrashed," he asked brusquely.

"Well, Malfoy, if you mean am I ready to kick your arse then yes, I am," she returned. The rest of Malfoy's team straggled off the field, looking covetously back at the two of them. The only people who remained were Darien and Kassara.

"Well, then lets get started, rules are first one to catch the snitch is the winner, no use of magic or underhanded tricks," he told her while opening an aged wooden box. He opened a small compartment and the released snitch fell into his open palm. He closed his fingers around the golden sphere quickly.

"Well, Malfoy guess that means none of your usual tactics huh?" she joked.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me inspect you broom, I want to make sure you aren't cheating" he told her sharply.

"Only if I get to inspect your broom as well," she rejoined.

"Be careful with it, if you break that nothing you own or could do could pay for that," he told her snidely. He traded brooms with her. She took his broom it was a Firebolt Dragon. It had an ebony handle and a small silver dragon on the handle. The flames coming from its mouth spelled out the name of the broom. She looked at it in awe, the little dragon looked so real. Her fingertips caressed the cool silver inlay. She handed the broom back to Malfoy when he held hers out to her.

"You ready?" he asked as he mounted his broom, gripping it with one hand.

"Get on with it, Malfoy," she called straddling her broom and waiting for him to release the snitch. He released it and waited to a count of five. They both took off, kicking off the ground powerfully.

"I'll bet you Draco wins," Darien said as he stood next to Kasi, staring at the two figures in the sky. Neither had spotted the snitch yet, they were both flying rather high surveying the field.

"Not a chance, Ginny is the best I know of," she replied, her eyes following the flame colored dot in the air she knew was Ginny.

"Well, okay if Draco wins you go out with me," he said offhandedly, though he was looking at her intensely.

"What do I get if Ginny wins?" she questioned playfully.

"I'll go out with you," he said mischievously, nudging her with his shoulder.

"How about if Draco wins you can pick where we go, and if Ginny wins I choose where we go," she suggested.

"You're on," he replied shaking her hand before his eyes returned to the figures silhouetted against the sky.

Ginny had her eyes focused and was sweeping the field for any sign of glinting gold. She and Malfoy were about the same altitude in the air, at opposite ends of the pitch. Ginny got tired of waiting and darted forward to the center of the pitch, as she had expected Malfoy rushed towards her, stopping short when he saw her pull up and sit complacently in the center of the pitch.

"What are you doing Weasley," he demanded suspiciously.

"I'm bored, it's not as fun alone, I mean there's nothing going on, I mean there's no dodging bludgers or racing away from a hostile player, make it interesting for me," she demanded. Malfoy looked at her in surprise, most seekers like the easy game this way, but she wanted more action. He smiled grimly and saw her eyes widen at his predatory grin.

"I'll give you more action," he drawled with a devastating smirk and was rewarded with her jaw dropping, "If you can give me the middle name of the lead singer of that band," he told her haughtily.

"Are you kidding? Barely anyone knows his first name, not even me," she cried in disbelief. He smiled wider at her consternation.

"I know his middle name," he told her. She looked at him expectantly, hope in her eyes. "I'll tell you, but what are you going to do for me first." He said, his eyes sweeping the field, still looking for the snitch, but he saw no tell-tale flash of gold.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked flying closer to him, just an arms length away.

"Nothing you could give me, I'm sure," he told her mockingly. He saw her eyes go dull, and they looked hurt for a minute but he was sure he was imagining it.

"So, how am I going to learn his middle name," she growled, flying closer, her teeth were clenched and her eyes had murder in them.

"Alright, Weasley, you have to stop mooning over Precious Potter for a whole week," he said jokingly. He could instantly see he had made a mistake by teasing her about this.

"Arrgh!" she screamed flying straight at him, he quickly maneuvered out of her path. She came at him again, her right arm out, cocked to punch him. "I do not have a crush on that stupid git," she shrieked. She flew by Draco slowing to hit him, he grabbed her arm and trapped her against him, quickly balancing so neither of them fell of their broom.

"Ginny, I was kidding, gees chill okay, I figured you didn't anymore, if you don't calm down we're both going to plummet at least fifty feet to the pitch, I don't particularly want that to happen," he told her urgently over her angry mutterings, she was wiggling as if to get away from him.

"How about this Malfoy, you never, ever mention that prat and I romantically in the same sentence and I let you keep your manhood," she declared seriously, glaring at him, nose to nose. He laughed at her statement, he knew she wasn't in love with Potter but he didn't know she would be that angry at his suggestion.

"Alright, Spitfire, chill, now about that thing you're going to do for me, I want you to sing some romantic song at the talent contest and dedicate it to Professor Snape," he told her.

"You're mad, Malfoy," she stated and he laughed at her. He let go of her and they hovered side by side. "I am not going to do that, besides I would have to wait about two months before I found out what his middle name is, something else," she pleaded.

"What are you going as for Halloween," he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Well, Kasi was thinking about us going as can-can dancers, like from the Moulin Rouge, why?" she asked confused, cocking her head as she gazed at him.

"I know what you can do, you have to dance with me, in front of everyone at the Halloween dance," he announced. She stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Why?" she asked bemused.

"Well, for one thing, your brothers would be shocked, second it would piss Precious Potter off," he stated. Her eyes blazed at the mention of Potter but she didn't try to strike him.

"Okay, what's his middle name?" she replied, her eyes flicking distractedly over his shoulder.

"His middle name is Ladon," Malfoy responded. His eyes flicked to his left and he smiled. He turned his broom and raced in that direction. Ginny's eyes widened and she raced after him. She was only a second behind him and now they were neck and neck. She saw the tell-tale glimmer of gold as it fluttered downward. She tilted her broom and flew straight down after it, she saw Draco do the same. She stretched her fingers out, reaching for her elusive quarry and saw Draco do the same, the snitch stilled before turning to her right. She rolled out of her dive and raced after it but Draco was in her way, she saw him reach forward. He stopped in midair, spinning to face her. In his fingers he clutched the snitch. She sighed, disappointed in herself.

"How about two out of three," he suggested, her eyes lit up as she smiled. "Okay, I'll let it go and we'll wait for a minute before we go after it, how's that," he inquired.

"Sure, okay," she responded. He let his fingers fall open and the golden snitch raced away from them. "Malfoy?" she called hesitantly. His eyes had become slightly unfocused, looking out towards the horizon.

"Hmm," he answered, his silver gaze returning to her.

"How did you know his middle name?" she questioned expectantly. He looked at her for a second, his eyes narrowing as he evaluated her.

"I just know, how did you find out about the band, I thought it just released in America," he returned.

"Well, Kasi just came from there this summer, she got me hooked, she really likes the bass, but I like the voice, it's good, and the lyrics are easy to relate to, I mean every kid has been hurt by their parents ignoring them or expecting to much," she explained, her eyes becoming unfocused, a bittersweet tone entering her lilting voice. "How do you know about them?" he looked at her for a while in silence.

"It's a long story, do you know how long they've been playing?" he questioned her. She thought about it, biting her lip as she thought about it.

"Well, I know they've only released the C.D. and that came out in May, so a little longer than that I suppose," she saw him look at his watch and nod grimly, her eyes swept the pitch but she saw no golden glint.

"Yeah, they've been together for about half a year," he told her. She gasped seeing a glitter in the corner of her eye. She sped off, Malfoy following her closely. She raced across the field, pushing her broom to the limit. She saw the snitch rise sharply, she pulled her broom straight up, but the snitch darted over her head and behind her. She performed a back flip diving after the snitch. They came close to the grass, she pulled up and reached forward. The snitch hit her fingers and she gripped it tightly. She flew up, high above the pitch, her elation showing clearly on her face.

"That's one, one," she said proudly. He merely looked at her, a black look covering his flawless features. She held her hand up, palm out and unclenched her fingers. The snitch flew from her fingers but instead of flitting away it flew towards her playing with her hair. She giggled as it reminded her of a hummingbird, flitting through her hair.

"How did you do that," he asked when it finally flew away. She looked at him blankly before realizing he meant keeping the snitch near her. She shrugged, her head cocking as she though about it.

"I know Harry says before a match it will fly around each seeker but I've never heard of it doing this, have you?" she asked him.

"Once, I heard it will recognize the true seeker in each instance but I don't think I've ever heard of it really happening," he told her honestly. She nodded grabbing a curl and playing with it. She saw Draco look over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing almost undetectably. She whirled her broom as he darted towards the end of the field. She felt her hair come loose from the tie she had put in it, strands broke free to trail behind her like streamers. Draco raced at it, but at the last minute it dodged and Draco raced past it, she was a few feet away but he performed an impressive maneuver and turned to face her. They made eye contact over the snitch and raced for it, they flew at each other head on. Her fingers grabbed the snitch a split-second before he did, his hand ended up grabbing hers. He gripped her wrist, bringing it towards him. He plucked the snitch from her grip and looked at her with grudging respect.

"I'd ask for the best three out of five but for two things, one I have no desire to be humiliated and secondly, it is getting darker, it will be past sunset in a few minutes," he told her, looking at the horizon where a rosy sun hung over the shimmering lake. She laughed at his comment before sighing in appreciation for the remarkable sunset.

"Okay, Malfoy, so I beat you but I have to dance with you at the Halloween dance, by the way, what dance will it be?" she looked at him.

"Oh, do you know how to tango?" he asked her.

"No, I've always wanted to know how but no one I know can do it," she replied.

"Well, I could teach you, but when is the question, I'm willing to bet you wouldn't want any of your friends to find out, or your brothers," he responded sardonically.

"How about the astronomy room, not the tower, no there's a room by the prefects bathroom, the third door to the right, it has a small bookshelf against the wall, but otherwise, it's a large room with nothing on the floor, it's a wood floor, and the ceiling is like the great hall, but its enchanted just to show the constellations," she told him quickly as the sun sank behind the horizon.

"Does it have something we could play music in?" he countered.

"Well, I'm sure we can get a radio or a c.d. player in there," she answered. "We could meet around 8:30, half an hour before curfew, and since I'm you're head boy you shouldn't get in trouble," He nodded and they slowly drifted to the ground. Dare was leaning against a tree on the side of the field, Kasi had her back to him and was sprawled between his legs.

"Finally done are you?" Kasi asked acerbically. "You kept us waiting long enough, who won?" Ginny reached down and held a hand out to her friend. Kasi gripped it and Ginny lifted her to her feet.

"Ginny," Draco replied sourly.

"So you can pick where we go out first," Dare remarked to Kasi. Neither Draco nor Ginny was surprised by this statement, they smirked at each other.

"Let's go, lover-boy, its almost time for dinner," Draco pronounced, grabbing his best friend by the collar and dragging him away. "Don't forget," he said over his shoulder as he and Dare headed back towards the castle.

"What was that about," Kasi slanted a look at her.

"Nothing, just I had to agree to do something for him, oh by the way, guess what, the lead singer's middle name is Ladon," Kasi looked at her in surprise at that announcement.

"Really? Wow, that's why you're doing something for him, well Dare asked about the shirt you had on and I told him about them, he knew what the bassist's middle name is, it's Helios,"

"Wow, what are the odds that they both knew about the band," Ginny asked softly, she was a little suspicious, almost nobody at school had ever heard of the band.

Okay I am the stupidest person alive, the Halloween Feast is before the Competition, so there will be a feast for the winners after the Contest in which a Queen and King will preside, just thought I'd say that in case I confused some people.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story:

Dracosbaby7: thanks for the great review, I hope you like the flying thing!

Hoppers: Thanks for your support, I'm glad you liked it and I thought that part was funny too! The worst part is it's happened to me!

HyperCrazy: I'll do my best, I hope you like it!


	8. Contestant Lessons

Love's Talent

Chapter 7: Contestant Lessons

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Warning- this is a long chapter, I hope you like it though. Please tell me if you think it is stupid or alright. I've never written about flying or that so it may sound stupid, just to warn you.

Second Disclaimer: the song After I Fall is by LeeAnn Womack and is owned by whoever represents her and Moulin Rouge is owned by whoever owns it. Don't sue me, my dad is a lawyer but he's also an idiot. J/K

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Wow, what are the odds that they both knew about the band," Ginny asked softly, she was a little suspicious, almost nobody at school had ever heard of the band.

Now---------------

Ginny sat down at dinner, pushing her disheveled hair over her shoulder. She grabbed her goblet and took a deep drink of the pumpkin juice. Kasi was rambling about Dare but Ginny wasn't really listening. She was glad she had finished all her homework. She only had a small parchment due for Charms, on the spells for collecting things.

When dinner was finished she went to her room with Kasi. She sat on the window seat and raced through her parchment, finishing it only twenty minutes. She looked at her watch 7:30, she had an hour before meeting Draco. She stood up and put her school things away.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a bath," she told Kasi, kneeling before her trunk.

"Where?" Kasi asked. Ginny looked up from the floor, where her bath stuff was.

"Well, when Ron threw away his prefect password he forgot to erase the word, so I can get in," Ginny explained. "I'm going to meet Malfoy after so don't wait up for me,"

"K, but I want to learn how to tango from you," Kasi told her as she strode out of the room.

Ginny walked up to the prefect's bathroom, she looked around before making sure that no one was coming. She pulled out the parchment and whispered "Maretis" the door swung slowly open. She had over heard from Hermione that if someone was in there they were supposed to put the sign up, so other prefects didn't walk in on them, remembering that she quickly flipped the sign. She dropped her things on the couch near the door and looked around. She had heard that the bathroom was luxurious but that was a gross understatement. There was a row of couches along the far wall, in each houses colors and comfortably overstuffed. In the middle was the bath, though it was more of an indoor pool. The ring of faucets that rimmed the tub were labeled with the scent or type of thing you would need. And against the wall was a walled in area that on further inspection housed showers. There were all different types of shower heads, a waterfall one, one that had a line of them down the wall to mid-leg, and a regular angled shower head.

She dropped her bathing things on the scarlet couch and sat on the gold ottoman that was in front of it. She reached down and pulled off her tennis shoes. She pulled off her socks before walking over to the tub. She made a circuit around the tub before deciding what scent she wanted. She knelt before the raspberry fount and pulled it open, and then she leaned over and let hot water fill the tub, next she let the bubbles in. She walked back to the couch, unbuttoning her shirt lazily. She pulled it off and let it drape over the back of couch. She then pulled her jeans off, by then the room was filled with the scent of raspberry and a warm mist that clung to her. She stripped the remaining garments off and knelt by the tub. She reached over and turned off all the faucets before sitting on the edge and lowering herself into the tub. She was up to her waist when she remembered to take her hair down. She reached back and pulled her gold scrunci out of her hair, causing the auburn mass to cascade down her back. Taking a breath she dropped into the fragrant bubbles. She washed and soaked for a while before pulling herself out and letting the water drain out.

She grabbed a fluffy towel that lay in a stack next to the couch. She dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her and sitting on the ottoman again. She grabbed a comb from among her things and quickly combed through the auburn curls. She left her hair down to dry and grabbed her clothes, she quickly dressed. Reaching into her bag she pulled a small black satin ribbon out, she quickly tied it into a headband to tie her curls back. She grabbed her things and opened the door hesitantly, seeing no one she walked a couple of doors over and quickly slipped inside.

She lit a couple of candle so she could see what she was doing. She set her things on the low bookshelf and pulled out a small boom box. Placing it on the edge of the shelf she sat in the middle of the room. She lay back and stared at the ceiling, identifying the constellations and recalling their stories. She lifted her wrist and glanced at her watch, it was 8:32. She frowned, she hoped Malfoy hadn't been joking with her, she'd hate to get caught out after curfew, especially since she wasn't a prefect. She quickly got bored so she decided to practice before going back to the tower. She thought about the songs she knew, surprisingly most of them were by Muggle artists, especially since Kasi had arrived from America.

She thought about the country singer Kasi liked, LeeAnn Womack. Ginny's favorite song of hers was After I Fall. She took a breath and started singing.

On the edge looking over

All I see is a four leaf clover

May be a sign of tings to come

Should I jump or should I run

After I fall where do I stand

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall where do I stand

After I've loved you all I can

Will I stand tall

After I fall

It's as clear as a blue sky

I don't fear you telling me a lie

So I'll become your only dancer

And let the sunrise bring the answer

After I fall where do I stand

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall where do I stand

After I've loved you all I can

Will I stand tall

After I fall

You're a move I want to make

You're a chance I'm gonna take

You're every dream rolled up in one

After I fall where do I stand

After I've loved you all I can

Will I stand tall

After I fall

After I fall

After I fall

She stopped and sat up, intent on going back to the tower. As she turned around she saw a figure near the door. She nearly shrieked because it had surprised her, but she knew that figure.

"How long have you been standing there?" she questioned warily.

"Long enough," he replied, his eyes glinting mysteriously. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked sweeping towards her. In the glinting candlelight his eyes seemed to hold their own light. She nodded and stepped towards him.

"I've never done this, the only real dancing I can do is salsa, Kasi taught me when we first met," she explained standing nervously in front of him.

"Well, first things first, I'm not going to bite you, so chill out, you're trembling," he told her, placing his palms on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her body to relax. "Okay, so you mentioned the Moulin Rouge, did you happen to see the Muggle movie called that?" he asked softly, trying not to spook her.

"Yes, I thought it was pretty good, why?"

"Well, remember the tango sequence well we can do that,"

"Really, can we?" she asked hopefully. He chuckled at her eager expression. "Sorry, it's just I always wanted to know how to dance like that," she whispered.

"Don't be, I've just never met someone who actually wanted to learn how to do that, I had to learn because of my mum," his eyes grew sad when he mentioned her.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Malfoy," she said putting a hand on his forearm. He shook his head and went back to the topic.

"Okay first things first, the tango is a simple dance, basically the two people are having a choreographed intimidation battle, so I'll take a step forward and you step back," he took a measured step forward, she dropped her gaze to her feet and shuffled back. "No, look at me, don't look at your feet, if you do you could fall, and it has to be strong, like you want to get away from me," he said, demonstrating again. She looked up at him and took a small step back when he advanced on her. "Let's try this, be indignant, like stomp on that foot," she did so and he smiled at her. "Good, now the first four steps are me advancing on you and the second four are you advancing on me, that's the basic form of the tango, tomorrow I'll teach you the first few moves that get us to this." They did this a few times, letting her get used to the movements. He finished, stepping away from her.

"We're done already?" she questioned confusedly. "Wow, we didn't even need the music,"

"Yes, Weasley, it's already 9:07," he told her. "I know my company is so distracting but I have got to get back to the dungeons," he said mockingly. He walked towards the door but she called out.

"Wait Malfoy, Filch always patrols this hallway first he'll be out there now," she warned.

"Well, I've got an invisibility cloak and I'm head boy so it doesn't really matter, does it Weasley?"

"But, Malfoy if you go out there he'll come in here, and I don't have any of your protections, I could get expelled!" she said defiantly.

"Hmmm, get a Weasley expelled, it could be a great thing to add to my lists of accomplishments," he heard her growl and saw her jump at him. Her hands were raised and she swung at him, she hit his shoulder before he caught her hands. "Quiet!" he hissed, "Filch is coming." He reached behind him and swung something around them, Ginny felt a light weight cloak settle over them. She magically doused the candles and they stood looking at the door. The door creaked open and Mr. Filch walked in holding a small lantern. His cat Mrs. Norris, twined sinuously around his feet. He nodded and swung the door closed.

"You could have let me get caught Malfoy why didn't you?" she questioned as he lifted the cloak off of her.

"Well, I figure it would be better to get you to dance with me at Halloween, than get you expelled, here no one would no it was me, there every one will see you and know it was me," he told her. "Come on, I'm taking you back to Gryffindor tower, that way you won't get caught and my plan will work perfectly," he told her brusquely. She grabbed her things and he flung the cloak over them again. She stood next to him as the headed up the stairs. Neither of them said a word until they reached Gryffindor tower portrait. She looked both ways before lifting the cloak and sliding beneath it. Stepping forward she turned around and faced where she and Malfoy had stood together a second before.

"Thank you, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even still there, but thank you it means a lot to me, Malfoy," she whispered. Turning she said the password and slipped behind the portrait.

I want to thank all of you loyal reviewers, you really boost my spirits with your reviews,

Dracosbaby7- How did you like the first lesson? Was it up to your standards? Thanks for reviewing so loyally, (blows kisses and huggles you)!

Hoppers- I'm so glad you liked last chapter, is this one good to? I;m glad you liked the match, I've never written about flying, so I'm glad it worked.

musicgirl141- thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad someone got it so quickly! Those of you who are interested in mythology, Ladon is the name of the dragon who guards the golden apples of Aphrodite, so it's a dragon, get it? Good job on guessing!

Hey you guys, wish me luck on Friday, I get to go into the recording studio and I hope I do good. Also I am performing in Bang! Bang! You're Dead,(the play not the movie) as Emily next week, so I might not be able to post till late next week, thanks again for your support.


	9. Contestant Consternation

Love's Talent

Chapter 8: Contestant Consternation

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Thank you, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even still there, but thank you it means a lot to me, Malfoy," she whispered. Turning she said the password and slipped behind the portrait.

Now---------------

Malfoy heard her whispered words and whirled away, walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. He had only taught her so he could humiliate her, right? It wasn't because of the hopeful look in her eyes, or the way she looked at him with respect when he taught her the dance. He stalked through the night, angry at himself for not being in control of the situation. When he had taught her the steps he had been close enough to notice her unique smell again. He said the password and slammed through his dorm, he flung his cloak on the bed.

"So, how did it go?" Dare asked, surprisingly composed for having seen his best friend materialize in a ferocious temper.

"What is that stupid spitfire's game," Draco ground out, beginning to pace around the room. He stalked to the window and stood staring out at the starry sky in silence.

"She blow you off?" his friend asked smugly.

"No," Draco ground turning to glare at his friend reclining on his bed. "She looks at me like I'm the freaking greatest person simply because I'm teaching her how to dance, even though she knows I'm only doing it to get at Precious Potter and her brothers, what is her deal," he ranted.

"Well, I have two theories," Dare expounded. "First, you are the first person to pay any real attention to her, I mean she does have six brothers, and she likes the attention, or she has a thing for you and doesn't know it yet, or any combination of the two," he said, laughing at his friends murderous expression.

"Why ME?" Draco exploded. Dare just sat and laughed at his friend's predicament. Draco glared at him before getting into his pajamas. He slid between the covers and extinguished the lights, just then the door swung open to reveal two very angry forms.

"What the hell are you doing?" a petite figure demanded. Draco sat up in bed, surprised by the vehemence in the voice. He waved the lights on and found two girls in the doorway. The one who had just yelled at him had her hands on her hips, her midnight blue eyes sparking silver. Next to her was a tall brunette, looking around speculatively.

"I don't see a blood thirsty monster so what's the deal Malfoy, we were trying to get our work done," the brunette, Shiara, explained. Claiming a seat on the chair by the desk she looked expectantly at him.

"Nothing, I just had a run in with someone," he told them dismissively, lying back on his pillows.

"A someone, who happens to be a Weasley," Dare told Emi, who sat on the couch primly.

"Well, well, has our Dragon been tamed by the Vixen," Emi asked sarcastically.

"Keep dreaming, Emilia, no I just can't figure her out, thanks a lot you traitor," he sniped at Dare. Dare just grinned back at him.

"Malfoy no one can figure that girl out, don't think you're any different. Every body thinks she belongs in their house, Hufflepuff thinks she's the nicest girl who is sweet and helpful, Ravenclaw knows she's one of the smartest witches at the school, Gryffindor thinks she's brave for going after Voldemort two years ago and Slytherin think she is cunning and clever, so there you have it, no one can figure her out," Sheece said seriously.

"Don't give yourself a headache Draco, she's a smart girl, if you have feelings for her why not just tell her," with this amazingly simple bit of insight they swept out of the room.

Draco laid back down, thinking about their advice, simply because he was fascinated by Ginny did not mean he was attracted to her. He put out the lights and ignored Darien's snickers. He closed his eyes and thought about Ginny, her expressive hazel eyes, her rosy cheeks and plump lips and amazing figure. Okay so he was attracted to her but it was just physical. With that false reassurance he fell into a restless sleep.

- - - -

Ginny slipped into her room, grateful that the few people in the common room had not noticed her come in late and that her brother and his friends were also notably absent. She sighed and closed the door, Kasi greeted her with a squeal.

"So, what did you learn?" she exclaimed.

"Well, he taught me the basic steps and that's about it, he said tomorrow he would teach me the beginning of the dance. Remember the movie Moulin Rouge that you showed me, well he says it's the tango like that." She said, slipping her clothes off and pulling her night shirt on. She remembered something and tilted her head as she thought about it. "He was teasing me about turning me in and letting Filch know I was out after hours but then he was really nice and walked me up here using his invisibility cloak, he is so confusing, I don't know what his deal is," Ginny said, becoming frustrated by her evaluation of Malfoy's motives. "What is he trying to do, does he want me to owe him a favor, or did he do it to be nice,"

"Maybe he just did it so he can have everyone see you with him at the dance, that would be like him wouldn't it," Kasi suggested.

"Yes, but why would he want me to DANCE with him, I mean there are so many worse things he could have done, I mean what is it!" she shouted.

She sat on her bed and crossed her arms, a scowl covering her features as she thought about what Malfoy's motives were. The door swung open to reveal two girls in Gryffindor robes. Ginny had seen them a few minutes ago when she had left the common room. One was in her year, she recognized the auburn hair and teal eyes, not to mention the freckles that gilded her skin. The other was an unknown girl with dark brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks in them.

"Hi Ginny, we were just heading to our room when we heard you yelling, what's wrong?" Honey asked, leaning against the door jamb. When Ginny and Kasi's eyes swept over her companion, she spoke up "This is Ari, Ariana, she's a friend of mine, a fifth year." She swept her arm toward the brunette, who smiled timidly.

"Nothing, I just hate when you can't figure out a guy's motives, I mean what are they so confusing for?" she lamented. Honey stepped all the way inside and swung the door closed, she sat on the edge of the desk by the door and regarded Ginny seriously.

"Any particular guy, I mean I've never seen you get so worked up over a guy, not even when you had a crush on Potter," she said impassively.

"Well, I made a deal with Malfoy," she said in a small voice.

"You mean Draco Malfoy, the one Harry Potter and your brothers' hate, that Malfoy," the brunette remarked in awe. Ginny smiled sardonically at the girl.

"Apparently, why does everyone care so much what Harry and my brothers think, I mean I'm never going to get out of their shadow," she said regretfully.

"What kind of deal," Honey asked curiously.

"Well, I like this band and Draco said he knew the Singer's middle name, so I agreed to dance with him at the Halloween Dance, but I can't figure out why he wants to dance with me," she explained, playing with a curl that fell across her collarbone.

"Well, there are two possibilities, one, Draco actually likes you," when Ginny laughed at this she continued, "Or he thinks Harry will be jealous if he dances with you at the Halloween Dance,"

"Why would Harry be jealous if I danced with Malfoy at the Halloween Dance?" she asked, bewildered by this idea.

"Well, it is common knowledge that you used to have a crush on Harry Potter," Ari piped up. "Maybe if everyone thinks you like Draco now Harry will want to protect you from Malfoy, who is his worst enemy, aside from, well you know," Ari said quietly, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"She's right Ginny, I mean Harry might have Luna now but he would think you needed protection, not to mention your brothers and it would be all over school that you liked Draco and your brother and Harry would cause problems, I mean they could get in major trouble," Kasi said calmly.

"I guess, I don't think it would be that big of a deal, but you're right my brother and Harry would blow it out of proportion," Ginny nodded absently. She was already thinking of what she was going to do. Ari and Honey waved at Kasi and exited the room, closing the door softly. Ginny thought about the things the girls had told her, she couldn't help thinking it but she didn't think that Malfoy was all evil. She had noticed a noble side while he had taught her to dance. He had been patient and relatively polite, she figured that Malfoy felt the same way she did about Harry, jealous that their own parents cared more about Harry than they did about them. She fell asleep thinking about how her life had turned upside-down, I mean she was relating to a Malfoy!

Okay that's the end of another chap, I just want you guys to know I love you, I've never had so many reviews before!

Okay responses to reviews:

Dracosbaby7- I'm so glad you liked the song, I dint know how it was going to work so I'm glad you liked it! I don't know how to tango so I'm glad I'm describing it right, imagine how much of an idiot I would be if I said tango and taught her to waltz!

musicgirl141- thank you for your support! Hope you liked this chapter.

Hoppers- thanks I will try to post regularly, since I know how it is waiting in agony for someone to post.

Sunny Joe Bob- it isn't too late, I'll try to fit you in.

Cinder2004- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for such a great review!


	10. Contestant Conditions

Love's Talent

Chapter 9: Contestant Conditions

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This isn't about condition as in agreement but well-being or state of health, yeah, thought I'd say that incase the title confused people.

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"I guess, I don't think it would be that big of a deal, but you're right my brother and Harry would blow it out of proportion," Ginny nodded absently. She was already thinking of what she was going to do. Ari and Honey waved at Kasi and exited the room, closing the door softly. Ginny thought about the things the girls had told her, she couldn't help thinking it but she didn't think that Malfoy was all evil. She had noticed a noble side while he had taught her to dance. He had been patient and relatively polite, she figured that Malfoy felt the same way she did about Harry, jealous that their own parents cared more about Harry than they did about them. She fell asleep thinking about how her life had turned upside-down, I mean she was relating to a Malfoy!

Now---------------

Ginny sat listlessly at breakfast. She grabbed a roll and tore a tiny piece off, she placed it in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Well, I guess the morning person is gone, had a rough nights sleep, did we" Kasi chirped ironically. Ginny groaned before burying her head in arms. Kasi laughed at her friend's antics. Ginny grit her teeth and raised her head slowly to pierce her friend with a potent glare.

"Kasi, I am really not up to this now, maybe later you can tease me, okay?" she pleaded. She sipped her tea, grateful that it eased some of the throbbing in her head.

"Fine, well what classes do we have today?" Kasi asked, in a near whisper.

"Today we have Divination, oh joy, Occlumency, darn and Flying, something I can handle even in my state," Ginny told her. She began to cough and grabbed a small goblet of water and took a quick swig, this cut off her coughs. Ginny ate the rest of her roll and swallowed some more tea, by that time she was feeling nearly human. "Let's go it's not like we can avoid Firenze and Trelawney forever," she joked. She stood and managed a few steps before she felt nauseous, she gripped the chair nearest her and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey Gin are you okay?" Kasi asked worriedly.

"Sure, I'll be fine in a sec," she swallowed a few times and the feeling passed. She opened her eyes and followed Kasi to the new room where Firenze and Trelawney taught together. Trelawney taught the group that would listen to her and Firenze taught the rest of the students. They found the room and sat in the corner. They leaned against the trees and lay in the grass, Ginny sighed in relief.

"Good morning students" Firenze said intensely. His inscrutable eyes swept the classroom. His eyes lingered on Ginny for a second too long. She was used to it, apparently the stars said a lot about her. Professor Trelawney swept in and motioned to the students.

"Good Morning, how have the fates treated us lately?" she asked in her breathy voice. "Very good, very good, well for those who will be entering my class today we start on the crystal ball," she said, pulling a medium sized crystal sphere from her voluminous sleeves.

"Those who will employ the centaur's method of divination will be reading wind patterns," he said dolefully. Some of the group stood and followed Trelawney to where she had set up tables and chairs at the other end of the massive room. Ginny and Kasi stayed waiting for Firenze to begin. He began teaching the ways of reading the signs in the air. It was quite interesting but very hard, he said it helped if the wind was flowing over something close to you. They were nearing the end of the lesson when Trelawney approached him. They seemed to be conversing on the schedule when Ginny saw the teacher's eyes glaze over.

"The evil one wants the Snake Charmer back, he sends the one made of stone, only one can save her. She will live with the one and with his own power they will defeat him. Fire and Ice will come together in love to defeat or all shall be in ruins" this voice was deep and scratchy. A second later Trelawney shook her head and coughed loudly. Firenze had stopped looking at Trelawney and was now staring at Ginny, she shivered and stood quickly. The class had ended so she left swiftly.

"What was that about?" Kasi asked awkwardly.

"I think Trelawney just made her third real prediction," she told her friend. "I wonder what it means?" Ginny asked herself. She led the way to Snape's room, Dumbledore had allowed Snape to teach Occlumency to one class, there were only a few people enrolled in the class. She walked in and chose a seat in the front to the side of the dungeon.

She looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. Neville sat next to Luna Lovegood who sat next to Harry. Behind them was a small group of more Ravenclaws clustered at a table. In the last row sat two Hufflepuffs one fifth year and one sixth year, looking very out of place. Along the side sat a large amount of Slytherins. As class was about to start Malfoy and Dare swept in sitting in the front of the classroom. Snape stalked in through a side door near his desk. His eyes swept the dungeon, narrowing when he saw Harry and his friends and widening almost unnoticeably when he saw Ginny and Kasi.

"This is Occlumency, I am going to teach you how to guard your memories and protect your mind. This will not be easy but I am sure a select few will be able to grasp the concept," he said scornfully. "Now, first things first, I will test you to see your abilities, now you are ranging from fifth year to seventh years so please try to keep up at least with your year, I will test you by house. First the two Hufflepuffs," he said this skeptically, as if doubting the headmaster had let them be in the class. "Harte, Shane and Fiz, Lizz, come to the front, the rest of you I want no distraction, do you understand me," he said imperiously, the students nodded and he addressed the two Hufflepuffs privately.

Ginny shook her head at Kasi, who looked like she wanted to talk. She grabbed a parchment and scribbled a quick note, 'he hates gryff's so don't talk we could lose points' Kasi nodded before pulling out her own parchment and beginning to copy down things that were on Snape's board about Occlumency. She watched the proceedings with the two Hufflepuffs, the boy went first. Snape said a word and poked his wand at him, the boy's eyes went blank and he whimpered. He dropped to his knees gasping, and Snape looked at him contemptuously. The girl glared at the professor and stepped forward. He looked faintly impressed by her defiance. He said the words and Ginny saw the girl's eyes go vague, she didn't fall to her knees though, and a second later she shook her head, as if clearing it. Snape looked at her before sending them to sit down.

"Let's see if the Ravenclaws can do much better than Ms. Fiz here, all of you stand here." He lined them up alphabetically. He started with the first, many of them went the same as Shane had, but a couple were strong like Lizz. Ginny took a breath and her throat closed, she started coughing uncontrollably. She took a few deep breaths when the spasm had passed and Kasi rubbed her back comfortingly. Snape finished with the Ravenclaws and called up the Gryffindors. Ginny felt miserable, her head felt like it was full of cotton and her throat was raw from the coughs.

"Miss Weasley, it is your turn," Snape said brusquely. She nodded and stepped forward. He said the spell and she felt herself fall in on her memories. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Tom Riddle. He looked at her maliciously before grabbing her roughly. He said something in Parseltoungue and the huge basilisk appeared. Ginny's feelings of fear and humiliation quickly turned into anger for reliving these terrible memories. She took a breath and slammed a door in her mind. She blinked and found herself staring into Professor Snape's bemused and impressed eyes. He turned to the next student and continued down the line.

She took a breath and shook her head, her pain had intensified and her body felt weak. A few minutes later she sat down, Snape had called up Slytherin. Kasi looked at her in surprise, 'you didn't even flinch' she mouthed in wonder. She smiled wearily and laid her head down. A few minutes later her coughs caught up with her, she started hacking badly. She stood up intent on getting some water when she felt the world spin around her.

Okay responses to reviews, btw I love all of you who review so much, you really do make me feel like continuing, so that was a general thank you, moving on:

musicgirl141: I'm so glad! What about this one, was it too predictable? Can't wait to hear from you! Thanx for reviewing Midnight Sky, I am planning on writing a companion to explain the romance and courtship of the ferret and the vixen. Vivaciously can mean animatedly, and you can stand animatedly so I figured you could use it the same way, sorry if it didn't work though!

HyperCrazy: haha, that was funny, how did this chapter work? Did it make sense, or was it really weird?

Dracosbaby7: thanks for your review, I am going to work on writing a companion to Midnight Sky, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Actually I seem to have hit a snag with, As It Seems, I have decided to go in a slightly different direction so all I've written so far has to be re-examined so it might be a while before I update that fic, sorry!

Okay, anybody I forgot, I am sooooooo sorry, thanx for all your support. Now please review, it really does help, I'm not lying!

Preview for next chapter:

"Malfoy!" she said in shock. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt yourselves, put me down this instant!" she demanded indignantly.

"How am I going to hurt myself?" he asked her complacently. He shifted her so she was more comfortable, at the feeling of shifting she let out a small squeal. She dropped her robes and the spoon and bottle into her lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'm heavy, you could pull a muscle or hurt your back," she said quietly, her face flamed as she admitted her secret fear. To her chagrin he chuckled.

"You... are not... heavy," his statement was punctuated by chuckles. She stayed quiet as he navigated the stairs and passageways.

Please review


	11. Contestant Consciousness

Love's Talent

Chapter 10: Contestant Consciousness

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This chap title is both literal and figurative, I hope that makes sense if not ask and I'll be happy to tell you what it means.

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

She took a breath and shook her head, her pain had intensified and her body felt weak. A few minutes later she sat down, Snape had called up Slytherin. Kasi looked at her in surprise, 'you didn't even flinch' she mouthed in wonder. She smiled wearily and laid her head down. A few minutes later her coughs caught up with her, she started hacking badly. She stood up intent on getting some water when she felt the world spin around her.

Now---------------

"Ms. Weasley, return to us," she heard Snape say wryly. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the students. "Malfoy, Take her to the infirmary, I think she couldn't handle the spell," he said disappointedly.

"No sir, its just I can't breathe" she said defiantly before returning to the blissful darkness, he looked at her skeptically.

"Professor, shouldn't Ron or I take her, I mean he is her brother, and I am her best friend," Kasi said bravely. Snape looked at her before shaking his head.

"You both have classes you need to attend, Malfoy is my student assistant in the next class, so he is free to go," Kasi nodded at him, before turning her worried gaze on her friend. The bell rang as Malfoy stepped towards her. He lifted Ginny effortlessly into his arms and strode out the door.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, hearing a familiar voice calling her. At first she winced because the light was so bright. A hand smoothed the hair off her face as she tried to breathe, she started coughing and someone lifted her to a sitting position. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was met by troubled silver eyes.

"What happened?" she asked weakly. He frowned at her and rearranged her pillows and laid her back, so she was reclining.

"You passed out again, Madame Pomfrey says you have a mild case of pneumonia, you know you shouldn't go to bed with wet hair," he said heatedly. She looked at him in confusion, why was he so angry about her getting sick.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked quietly. He looked at her inscrutably, but she could see the surprise in his eyes.

"She said if you feel better you can leave when class gets out, but she says I am to escort you to wherever you go after here, so how are you feeling," he said evenly.

"Well, my throat hurts but otherwise, my head doesn't feel as if it's stuffed with cotton anymore," she said gleefully. He shook his head at her cheerful spirits. "So, how did I get here?" she asked him.

"Well, when you passed out in Snape's I carried you up here, I'm his student aid in Potions so he said to bring you to the infirmary." He explained. She nodded before smiling at him brilliantly.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said sincerely. He frowned at her, but she continued to smile at him.

"Yeah, well don't make it a habit, I won't always be there to pick you up," he said darkly. She shook her head disappointedly. She couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to be a good person.

Madame Pomfrey walked up and looked at Ginny. "You really must thank your Mr. Malfoy here, he carried you up here, dear you really must take more care of yourself," she said kindly, Ginny's already flushed cheeks darkened at her calling Malfoy hers. Madame Pomfrey stepped forward and felt her forehead. "Well, your fever has dropped, today's classes end in about half an hour so you can go down when classes are over," she told the prone girl. She walked away briskly, attending the other patients in beds further down the row.

"So, is there anyway I can have my meal privately, or with Kasi, I don't really feel up to facing my brother or his stupid friends right now," she said turning her gaze on him. He was perched by the headboard, staring out the window.

"I'm sure we can figure a way for that to work, we can eat in the astronomy room, I can get Dare to get Kasi there, if that's really what you want I mean, you could have most of your house at you beck and call with Weasley and Precious Potter running things," he said scornfully.

"I know that's why I'd prefer to eat away from them, I hate having people constantly bugging me, I never get a moment alone, they're always keeping an eye on me like I can't handle my own problems," she said vehemently. She was glaring at nothing in particular and her hands were curled in fists at her side. "Well, then if we want to get there before anyone knows where we went let's leave now," she stated decisively. She threw off the covers and swung her legs to the side and stood up, she was weak on her feet and it took her a second to catch her breath before she could do anything. He pushed lightly on her chest forcing her into a sitting position again, her eyes flew to his face, and he had a wry grin aimed at her.

"Hold on, I'll check that it's okay with Madame Pomfrey and then we'll go," he said. Handing her her robe, which was hung on the back of the chair he was sitting in, he strode off. She stared after him, she had known Malfoy had been much tamer since two years ago but she didn't know he had changed into a better person. He returned in a few seconds carrying a small bottle and a spoon. "She said we can leave now, but after you eat you have to take two spoonfuls of this potion," he said he handed her the bottle as she prepared to stand up, she set the bottle on her robes. Before she could stand up he had scooped her up and was walking out of the infirmary.

"Malfoy!" she said in shock. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt yourselves, put me down this instant!" she demanded indignantly.

"How am I going to hurt myself?" he asked her complacently. He shifted her so she was more comfortable, at the feeling of shifting she let out a small squeal. She dropped her robes and the spoon and bottle into her lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'm heavy, you could pull a muscle or hurt your back," she said quietly, her face flamed as she admitted her secret fear. To her chagrin he chuckled.

"You... are not... heavy," his statement was punctuated by chuckles. She stayed quiet as he navigated the stairs and passageways. They reached the small astronomy room in a very short amount of time. Malfoy reached down and opened the door, they were pleased to note that no one was there. Malfoy set her on the shelf before bringing the few chairs that were under the windows to where she sat. "Now, classes will end shortly, I told Dare I'd meet him in the front hall, I'll have him get Kassara and they can carry the food up to us," he told her as he settled into a chair.

"Thanks, oh you can change you don't have to stay, I mean I know you have better things to do than take care of a girl who can't even take care of herself," she said self-mockingly.

"Which brings up a question I had, why did you go to bed with wet hair?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, before I met with you I went to take a bath," she said with a small blush. "I snuck into the prefect's bath and decided to have a relaxing soak after yesterday's try-outs and our game," she explained defensively.

"Retract the claws, Vixen," he replied calling her the moniker the girls in his house had used last night. It seemed to fit her and she didn't protest. "Well, it's almost time, I'm going to go get Dare then I'll be right back, do NOT get up or do anything, Madame Pomfrey said you'll be weak until tomorrow," he said commandingly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, I promise!" she cried. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I promise I won't get up if you promise to feed me," she said jokingly. He gave her a dashing grin before walking out and closing the door behind him. "He is so infuriating!" she remarked to herself, smiling at his commanding antics. She lay back against the wall and looked up at the artificial sky. As she looked up at it she thought back over her last few days. She thought of Malfoy revealing his knowledge of Crup and his friend's surprising knowledge of it as well. She was staring at the Constellation Draconis when it hit her. She vaguely remembered the lesson on that constellation. It was created from the dragon which had guarded the golden apples of Aphrodite, the dragon's name was Ladon.

Ahh, the plot thickens, okay not really. Everyone already knew this tidbit, I have come up with my villain. I am going to model the villain after myself, and I plan that it will be quite predictable. It makes it more interesting if you know and the characters are a little too dense to realize who it is, makes it funnier, at least for me. Thank you for your responses, and for those of you that care I will be writing a companion to Midnight Sky. It will be called A Thousand Eyes after the poem by Francis William Bourdillon though if someone could stick with the theme and give me a better title I would be forever grateful. Please read the first chap of it and review before you suggest a title though, because if I don't get a good response I might just give it up.

Thank Yous:

Dracosbaby7: thanks for your reviews, I am working on the next story and I might ask for some help, thanks for offering! Maybe you can come up with a better title than I did.

pishcules: thanks for reading my story!

musicgirl141: hope the coughing was explained in this chap!


	12. Contestants are Coming

Love's Talent

Chapter 10: Contestants Are Coming

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This is a dorky title but bear with me, it does have something to do with what happens in the chapter.

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Okay, I promise!" she cried. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I promise I won't get up if you promise to feed me," she said jokingly. He gave her a dashing grin before walking out and closing the door behind him. "He is so infuriating!" she remarked to herself, smiling at his commanding antics. She lay back against the wall and looked up at the artificial sky. As she looked up at it she thought back over her last few days. She thought of Malfoy revealing his knowledge of Crup and his friend's surprising knowledge of it as well. She was staring at the Constellation Draconis when it hit her. She vaguely remembered the lesson on that constellation. It was created from the dragon which had guarded the golden apples of Aphrodite, the dragon's name was Ladon.

Now---------------

The door opened and Malfoy appeared. He closed the door quickly and turned to find Ginny glaring at him "Why didn't you tell me that you were the singer for Crup!" she demanded. He looked at her in shock, he shoved his hand through his hair and cursed quietly, while his face betrayed nothing.

"Well, I didn't want anybody to know, that's why we only released in America, I mean there was little possibility of people knowing besides I would hate people to treat me differently after they found out, besides it would make it easier for my father to find me," he said in clipped tones.

"What do you mean, find you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I ran away, okay," he snapped defensively. "I couldn't take it so I left, you know no matter how much I don't like Muggles and such I am not going to become a murderer and the heir of that evil…" he ended his tirade breathing hard. She looked at him with respect, it had to be hard to live with that all your life and never be able to get away. She grabbed the edge of his sleeve and tugged him towards her. He took a small step towards her and raised his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it must hurt to have to leave your family like that," she said quietly.

"I didn't leave my family, you have to have one to leave it," he stated bitterly, turning away from her. She was too quick, she enveloped him in a hug. He stood there in shock, he never expected a Weasley to hug him.

"Well, it still had to be hard leaving everything you've ever known and to be on your own," she said before releasing him and looking up at him. "Now, how did you start recording?" she asked, swiftly changing subjects.

"Well, Darien and I have known each other since we were young, but when we were 7 he moved to France. He came back last winter break, I saw him when I went home to tend to my mum's affairs, well we played together a few times, and we decided to make a small demo tape, we sent it to a record label in America, well he sent back that he liked us and we could record semi-anonymously. So we made our first C.D. and I got our copy when I went home over the summer, it was hard waiting to find out if it would work. Well we did pretty well in sales and we kept our anonymity so it worked pretty well, we live together in London, my mother left me a pretty large inheritance so I bought my own place and the money from the sales help and that's pretty much my life story," he said derisively. She smiled at him and looked at her hands, she had always wanted to sing but she would never get out of the shadow of her older brothers. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes when the door opened to reveal Kasi and Dare.

Kasi rushed over to her and looked her over. "Are you okay, what happened, I nearly had a heart attack when you passed out?" her friend asked worriedly.

"Kasi, calm down, I'm fine I just had a slight case of pneumonia, guess I shouldn't have had that bath last night," she said dryly. Kasi sighed and sat on a chair that Malfoy had pulled up. "So, How did flying go, did you have fun?" Ginny asked her friend, sure this would deter her from worrying about her.

"Oh wow, it was so great, I mean flying for try-outs was cool, but this was so fun, but don't think that I'm going to not worry about you," she gushed. Ginny made a face and the two friends laughed while the two boys watched their animated conversation. Just then they heard a tapping at the windows. Malfoy went to the windows and pulled it open a purely black, small owl flew in and landed near Ginny on the counter.

"What a beautiful owl," Kasi observed as she petted the remarkable animal. The owl preened and hopped closer to Darien who looked at it with something like trepidation. "What is it, Dare?" Kasi asked as he slowly reached for the letter the owl bore.

"Well, this is my sister's owl," he said. Kasi and Ginny looked at him nonplused while Malfoy closed the door and looked at Dare in surprise.

"I thought she had decided to stay with your mom in France," he remarked to Darien thoughtfully.

"Well, she did, and she and mom usually get along really well, so I guess this is important." He told Draco. He opened the letter and read silently for a few seconds. "Oh, no," he said quietly.

"What is it," Kasi asked worriedly. She and Ginny shared a worried glance as they watched Darien read the rest of the letter.

"Well, it seems mom kicked her out, and she's coming here," he explained.

"She's coming to England?" Ginny asked.

"Worse, she's coming to Hogwarts," he said this seriously as Draco started to laugh. "That isn't funny, old boy," he emphasized the nickname and Draco gave a half-hearted scowl.

"Why is that a bad thing," Kasi asked confusedly.

"You'll see, she's coming tonight it says, she's already talked to the headmaster so we'll find out what happens after dinner I'd expect." He shook his head as he stared absently at the wall.

"Well, let's go get dinner then, we can talk about it and come back up here when we have food, okay," Kasi first addressed Dare then Ginny. Ginny nodded at her friend, who grabbed Dare's arm and led him from the room. Ginny bit her lip at being left with Malfoy alone again. She snuck a glance at him, he was leaning against the wall near the window and was gazing out, he had a troubled look on his face that made her wish to make him smile or even put that infuriating smirk back on his face.

"Is it really that bad that his sister is coming?" she asked him hesitantly. He glanced at her as she spoke and when she was finished he gazed out the window once again. He was silent so long she figured he would answer.

"She's a lot like you, fiery, short tempered, independent and she has great looks, she was even a model for a while about a year ago," he told her contemplatively. "But she's also very grounded and down to earth, I guess it's not bad, I think Darien is just worried about his sister, a lot like that great prat brother of yours, you know over-protective,"

"Nosey, overbearing, annoying and totally loveable," she interrupted. She smiled crookedly when he turned to look at her.

"I guess you would think so," he answered she shot him a look before sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked as she blushed.

"Guess that was a bit childish," she shrugged.

"Just a bit," he responded sarcastically. She laughed at his wry tone. "Well, I think it is more worry that he'll have to watch her instead of his parents, she is kind of a handful," he remarked.

"I bet Ron would say the same about me, well if she's in Slytherin there shouldn't be much difficulty," she deduced.

"That's the thing, no matter what you can never know what house you will get sorted into, it was always a fear my dad had that I would get sorted into Gryffindor or worse Hufflepuff, it would have been detrimental to our social standing," he trailed off as he realized what he had just revealed. He avoided her eyes and remained silent.

Ginny thought about what he had revealed in those few minutes he had been talking to her. First he had said that Darien's sister was a lot like her, and had called his best friend's sister beautiful. She wondered briefly if Malfoy was in love with Dare's sister. This unexpected thought caused her to become annoyed and angry for no reason, she shook the irrationally feeling off and focused on what he had said. She would hate to have that much pressure on her when she had been 11. Her parents had always been loving and accepting, and relatively easy to please. Not to mention she was the only girl so she got a lot of attention because of that. She couldn't imagine living in a family where there was no love, worrying to much about doing everything perfectly to keep up appearances. She could understand how Malfoy had turned out this way, he had never been shown that love was more important than money.

In that moment she had a startling revelation, she felt sorry for Malfoy. She felt sorry for the stuck-up, muggle hating, petty, pompous, quixotic, staggeringly rich Draco Malfoy. She could have laughed at herself in that moment. The last thing Draco Malfoy needed was a Weasley feeling sorry for him.

"What are you singing for the talent show?" he asked suddenly. She nearly jumped in surprise, she had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten he was there.

"I don't know yet, I was going to do a muggle song though, they're easier to sing, besides I don't want to have to pay copyrights and things though, what about you, going to sing a Crup song?" she returned amicably.

"Well, I don't know, I've been working on a new song, so probably not. I still haven't decided," he answered honestly. They lapsed into silence again. A few minutes later they looked up in surprise when the door swung open and Dare and Kasi were revealed carrying trays laden with plates of food.

"The sensational friends have returned," Kasi proclaimed dramatically. Ginny grinned at her friend's antics.

"And more importantly, they have returned bearing food," Dare added.

"Always the more important thing," Ginny stated decisively, a wicked gleam in her playful hazel eyes.

"I'm hurt," Kasi gasped indignantly as she slapped a hand over her heart after she had set her tray down.

"You only say that but secretly you're thinking, this is great she feels the same way I do," Ginny responded lightheartedly, suppressing a laugh. She grabbed a steaming roll, she bit in and smiled it was fluffy and delicious. They became quiet, eating and exchanging the occasional comment. Ginny didn't eat much, a roll and a bowl of soup with a cup of tea. After eating she felt much better, still a little weak but much better.

"So, Malfoy you and I are to report to the headmaster's office after dinner, seems that is when my sister is to arrive, he says she will be sorted privately and then escorted to that house," Darien announced wearily. "Don't ask me why you have to be there as well, it must have to do with you being head boy or something." Dare finished as Malfoy opened his mouth, he nodded and closed it. They sat there quietly and Kasi and Ginny stood up.

"Well, dinner is over, guess you guys should be heading down," Kasi said as she grabbed Ginny's arm. Ginny had stood and wobbled a bit, being a little tired and not used to her legs feeling like wet noodles. Malfoy grabbed her other arm as the two boys stood.

"Well, since it won't be that late would you wait here, we could meet you after we talk and get my sister settled," Dare said looking into Kasi's eyes. She nodded and turned a faint shade of pink. The boys nodded and grabbed the trays, planning on returning those before they headed to the headmaster's office. They headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Okay, next chap might be a bit long in coming, I'm running out of ideas. I mean I have what I want to happen in my head but the transitions are coming a bit slowly. If anyone has some funny little interludes they'd like to see I'd love to hear them thanx LP

Thank Yous:

Dracosbaby7: I really trust your judgment so thank you! What do you think should happen, I already have the next chap done so I guess I want little vignettes with the other chars, the ones you guys submitted if you could come up with anything I'd love to hear it! THANX! LP

Hoppers: ::sigh:: don't we all? Well, thanks for the review, I hope I'm keeping Draco in character, but we all know he's a big softy under that tough exterior. Hey if you want a scene that has your character that you can suggest, I would love to hear it!

P.S. I was thinking of ending the fic at the contest and having an epilogue at graduation or promotion or whatever you want to call it. I'd love to hear feedback on what you want to happen to the characters. Also if you want a separate chap or thing with your character in it suggest it, I'm pretty much open to anything, but try to keep it clean. Oh and please remind me if you haven't had your character cameo yet. Thanx again LP


	13. Contestants Arrive

Love's Talent

Chapter 12: Contestants Arrive

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

This is a dumb title but that whole alliteration thing was getting hard to keep up with.

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Well, since it won't be that late would you wait here, we could meet you after we talk and get my sister settled," Dare said looking into Kasi's eyes. She nodded and turned a faint shade of pink. The boys nodded and grabbed the trays, planning on returning those before they headed to the headmaster's office. They headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Now---------------

Draco and Dare walked hurriedly up the steps towards the headmaster's office after dropping off the used trays. Neither said a word as they stood before the door to the headmaster's office. The door swung open to reveal the headmaster, and behind them Darien's sister looking at them expectantly from the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster motioned them inside and they sat next to his sister in front of the large desk.

"Welcome Mr. Solaro and Mr. Malfoy, I want you to know that we have received your sister's transcripts and are very impressed, also she has just been sorted this evening and this evening will be joining Gryffindor," he told the, Draco was surprised but not totally shocked, from what he had seen of her Jade was a brave girl. Darien and his sister sat in stunned silence, shocked that they had been put in separate houses. There was a crestfallen look on Darien's face while Jade looked triumphant, there was a weird glint in her eyes and her smile was faintly feral.

"Gees, Dare, can't even say hello to your sister," she stated sardonically. "Oh, hi, Draco, how are you?" she asked before flipping her golden curls over her shoulder.

"Hi, Jade how's life," Draco responded on instinct.

"Oh you know," she said her expressive jade colored eyes laughing.

"Jade Desdemona Solaro what the hell did you do to have mum kick you out?" Darien demanded of his complacent sister. She raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Well, went out with the wrong guy and got a tattoo," she told him bluntly, smiling at her older brother. His jaw dropped and Draco chuckled quietly but when his friend glared at him he covered it with polite coughs. At first he was struck by how much Jade had changed, when he had last seen her she was refined and grounded, now she seemed flippant and edgy. Her robes were open and under her expensive black robes she wore black hip huggers and a black halter top. Around her neck was a silver fang with a length of leather cord, it seemed to radiate and gave him a weird feeling. He dismissed the odd aura he felt around Jade, rationalizing it as natural teenage rebellion. He watched as Darien looked at his sister in shock and disappointment.

"Dare, perhaps we could discuss this elsewhere, besides it is rude to keep a lady waiting," he said hoping that Dare would be reminded that he had said he would meet Kasi. Dare nodded and walked to the door, Jade followed nonchalantly. Draco grinned wryly at the headmaster and went to follow them out, he noticed that Dumbledore had his gaze fixed on the odd charm on her neck and seemed confused by something in Jade's manner. Dumbledore turned his assessing gaze on him and smiled, Draco returned the smile and closed the door behind him.

The trio walked silently back to the astronomy room. Draco turned his thoughts to the upcoming Contest, what was he going to sing? He thought about his experiences and as if struck, the words flooded into his head. Blessing his wonderful memory he smiled, for he wouldn't be able to write them down for a while if all went as expected. They soon returned to the room, Dare opened the door and went in followed by Jade and Draco concluded the small procession.

His eyes widened when he entered. Ginny's eyes were fixated on the fang around Jade's neck, Kasi was talking to Dare aside, while he ranted, and Jade had a maniacal, triumphant sneer on her face as she eyed Ginny. He cleared his throat loudly and the odd tableaus were broken. Jade's benevolent face had returned, Kasi was smiling, Dare was quiet, and Ginny was smiling gratefully at him. He smirked at her and was rewarded when she blushed slightly.

"Dare are you going to make introductions or should I?' Draco asked dryly. The group chuckled and Dare stepped forward.

"Kasi, this is my sister Jade, Jade this is Kasi, and this is her friend Ginny," he said. Jade stepped forward and shook Kasi's hand, then she stepped back and surveyed Ginny. Her face betrayed nothing, but the glint in her eyes was mercenary. She brought her fingers to the fang that lay in the hollow of her throat and stroked. Ginny's eyes locked with the odd charm and she went pale. Draco watched in bewilderment as the color drained out of Ginny, Jade smiled widely as Ginny leaned weakly against the cabinets. Dare and Kasi were oblivious as they had turned and were conversing quietly, away from the rest of the group.

Draco stepped forward, between Jade and Ginny. He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and she closed her eyes weakly. "Did you remember to take that potion Madame Pomfrey gave you?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him in surprise and nodded distantly.

"Yes, it mustn't have taken effect yet," she said as if trying to convince herself of something. He watched her carefully while Kasi and Dare continued to talk. He left her and headed towards Darien. He looked at his watch and was not at all surprised to note that it was 8:30, it had been an odd evening.

"Dare, it's getting late, don't you think that we should head back to our dorms?" he suggested. The two nodded and Kasi headed towards Ginny.

"Kasi, would you mind showing my sister up to the Gryffindor tower?" Dare asked her quietly as the other three headed for the door. She leaned towards him and hugged him.

"Of course I will, don't worry, she'll be fine," she said comfortingly. He kissed her hair and released her, they exited the room and pulled the door closed behind them.

"Well, we'd better be going, if you want them to show me my new quarters," Jade said wryly as the group separated. Draco and Dare headed to the right where a staircase led directly to the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny, Kasi, and Jade went straight down the corridor in front of them, which led to the main staircase. They traveled up the staircase when Ginny, not really paying attention to where she was going, having been tired and in slight pain, ran into someone.

"Terribly sorry," she remarked as the person bent to pick up a small journal.

"Oh Ginny, its you, here I was going to ream some unsuspecting student, darn," a voice remarked wryly. Ginny smiled as she raised her head to look at the girl on the stair above her.

"Hi, Kat, how are you?" she asked of the older, petite girl. Her hair, strawberry blonde and shoulder length, hung in twin plaits over her generous chest. Her blue eyes twinkled playfully as she responded.

"Alright, I suppose, I have just returned from an encounter where a crazed red-head almost ran me down, and you?" she returned. The group giggled slightly and Ginny turned to include her friend and their new acquaintance.

"Well, I have just come from a very enlightening meeting, where I learned that we have acquired a new Gryffindor, Kat this is Jade, Jade this is Katherine King, she's a 7th year and beware, she's one of the best members of the debate and dueling team," Ginny joked. Kat laughed and held out her hand, Jade gripped it and smiled.

"Well, I am glad to find a girl who knows the advantage of humor," Jade joked, her laughter tinkling. When Ginny turned to her however, she lost her playful spirit, and became grim and menacing, though the other girls seemed not to notice. Ginny shivered, there was something about that vague gaze that reminded her of something.

The girls headed up to the common room where they asked Jade all about her life in France. She told them all about her stint as a model and her family and her relationship with Draco. When she told them that she and Draco had a "special" relationship she looked at Ginny and arched her brows, as if to challenge her. Ginny just gave a brittle smile. The talk continued for a while, interspersed with awkward, tense silences between Jade and Ginny. After a while they all went to bed.

Ginny sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared at the ceiling considering her feelings, she realized she was jealous. She was jealous of Jade's relationship with Draco. She had finally come to terms with why now too, she felt something for him. That was something, a Weasley caring for a Malfoy. What a laughable idea. She could never reveal it, no matter how neutral and passive he was towards her lately, if he found out she would never hear the end of it. She fell to sleep slowly, too worried about what would happen if her secret was revealed.

I know that was really short, but I seem to have hit a snag on how to transition from this point to the next conflict. I would love any suggestions you have!

Comments to reviewers

Dracosbaby7: actually that is a good idea kind of an orientation idea, good thinking, thanks! Hey if you know how to tango do you think you could write some basic instructions for me? If not that's cool, it's just the only dancing I know how to do is waltz and salsa, actually I was thinking of something along the lines of Ginny interrupting a moment with Draco and Jade and misinterpreting, like the whole sister feeling but I don't know how that would work. Well thanks for the support! PS help on A Thousand Eyes would be really great, I might e-mail you for some ideas.

Deth's Flaming Arrow: actually it did give me an idea, thanks for your help and I will definitely work Brie in there, thanx for reviewing!

Hoppers: guys are evil mean gits either way, it's just a matter of if we can live with their git-iness or not, if that made any sense kudos to you! J/K I'm glad you liked the tension, as that comes from real life experience with a boy who is a complete brainless prat who wouldn't see something if it was in front of his face, sorry for that little rant. Actually I was going to do something like that, so I'm glad someone thinks it's a good idea.

beckysue2: you're right you can't get pneumonia that quickly, but that can cause it, believe me, I had it, it was horrible. Well, of curse I would love to have a boy like Draco carry me around but its never gonna happen, thanks for reviewing!

Sunny Joe Bob: omg I am so sorry I never responded to your review, I really liked your character suggestion, I love Orlando Bloom too. The librarian I work for loves Keith Urban, so I'm glad someone else knows who he is. Thanx for reviewing!

Hey guys I have a list of who hasn't been in a cameo, tell me if you're not on the list:

Giana Jenson- Dracosbaby7

Aryn Little- dreamingofhorses

Ria (Annamaria) Martinez-PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

Brie Haun-DethsFlamingArrow

Jenni Baily-Sunny Joe Bob


	14. Contestants Connive

Love's Talent

Chapter 13: Contestants Connive

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

WARNING: there will be a little use of profanity in this chapter, so please be warned!

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

Ginny sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared at the ceiling considering her feelings, she realized she was jealous. She was jealous of Jade's relationship with Draco. She had finally come to terms with why now too, she felt something for him. That was something, a Weasley caring for a Malfoy. What a laughable idea. She could never reveal it, no matter how neutral and passive he was towards her lately, if he found out she would never hear the end of it. She fell to sleep slowly, too worried about what would happen if her secret was revealed.

Now---------------

Malfoy listened to Dare's tirade with half an ear. Malfoy was sitting with Dare listening to him rant about his sister's new disposition and choice of clothing. He two was bemused by the change in Jade, however he was not preoccupied with that so much as the way she and Ginny had reacted to each other. It struck him as quite odd, both girls had sort of been frozen for a second then Jade had sort of leered and Ginny had shrunk in on herself. All in all, it was rather unusual. He looked up at the under side of the canopy, fiddling with the drawstring on his pajama pants.

Not to mention how he had felt when Jade had turned that odd predatory smile Ginny's way. The feelings roused were nothing short of protective. It was very odd, he could not imagine what kind of threat Jade could possibly pose to Ginny but nonetheless he could only say what he had felt. Which in itself was odd, Malfoy's were notorious for never feeling anything. He could not believe that he had felt like protecting a Weasley, if his father ever found out… he didn't even want to think about the possibilities. Even though he no longer lived with his father, he could just imagine what would happen if his father ever got his hands on him.

He wanted to escape his puzzling feelings, desperately he wondered if Dare wanted to go to the common room to play a game of wizard's chess.

"Hey, Dare, you up for a game of wizards chess?" he asked hopefully. Dare gratefully agreed, happy for a distraction from his sister's odd behavior. They threw on robes over their pajamas and headed down to the common room. When they entered the chess table was being used by a first and second year near the fire. With a few well placed glares and threatening comments, the two boys quickly abandoned their post. Draco and Dare sat down with chuckles, immediately replacing the pieces to their starting positions.

"That wasn't particularly nice, Draco," a sardonic voice announced. Draco turned as two figures sat on opposite sides of the board and saw two girls looking at him, the auburn haired girl had a slight smile on her face, while the girl with purple streaks in her hair was glaring with a wry smile on her face. He gave a devilishly handsome smile and moved first, as he was white. (PIECES NOT RACE!) Jenni shook her head at him, while her companion snickered.

"If you can't say anything nice then you're probably talking to an asshole," Brie spoke up, for a second everyone stared at her in confusion, before shaking their heads and snickering. "WHAT! I thought it was funny," Brie cocked her head, plucking a hair from its plait.

"Sure, Brie, ya really need to work on that humor of yours," Jenni remarked sarcastically to her oblivious friend. "Now, Malfoy, what's with the whole brute squad performance?" she asked astringently.

"Nothing, I'm just a little on edge, I need something to take my mind off things," he said, harried by the observant eyes on him. he moved his piece and watched as it obliterated Dare's pawn, it gave him a savage triumph and an odd guilty feeling. He glanced up to find three pairs of eyes still trained on him. "Wow, now I know how the animals in the zoo feel, take a damn picture it'll last longer," he huffed, shoving a hand through his hair.

"You do realize, that _Draco Malfoy_, just admitted his mind was on things and he was on edge, don't you," Brie asked her friend pointedly, "Okay, where are the other signs of the Apocalypse, you know it's the end of the world when a Malfoy starts to _feel_, right?" At this statement Jenni knocked her friends upside the head, Draco laughed at the girl's accurate perception.

"Yep, just don't tell my father, he might just disown me, as he is always threatening to do," Draco admitted wryly, he sank back in his chair wearily. "Man I feel like writing, I'm going to go back to the room," he announced and left, already distracted and thinking of lyrics.

Draco sat on the couch that lay under the windows and wrote furiously, after a few preliminary lyrics he grabbed his guitar and played with a few different riffs. Finally satisfied with one he chose it, and then altered the lyrics to fit the beat. A while later Dare returned and went to bed, Draco was still scribbling and strumming his guitar. Finally he was satisfied with the song. It went something like this:

I was alone and cold

For so long

No inspiration within these broken songs

Then in a crash and a clatter you fell into my world

And I swear to God you're the most beautiful girl

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't see you_

I won't be so obvious if you won't be so cruel

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't hear you_

Time meets breath with a zooming crash 'cause my eyes won't wait for you

Repeat

And I can't hear you

Building all my hopes on 88 kings

Asking if you could be my sweet Constantine

They all watched in awe in that

Cold tiled room

And I helped myself up as I asked this of you

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't see you_

I won't be so obvious you won't be so cruel

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't hear you_

Time meets breath with a zooming crash cause my eyes won't wait for you

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't see you_

I won't be so obvious you won't be so cruel

_I can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't hear you_

Time meets breath with a zooming crash cause my eyes won't wait for you

And I can't hear you

Can't fall down gotta get off of the ground cause I can't see you

Can't fall down gotta get up out of this town cause I cant hear you

Finally he put his guitar away and crept into bed. Exhausted, he quickly fell to sleep. He found his way through macabre dreams and woke up in the morning, oddly refreshed and insightful. He got dressed in a hurry and walked to the Great Hal for breakfast, with a jaunty air. It seemed he had reclaimed his calm and self-assurance. That is until he saw a head of flame red hair, and a sweet smile aimed his way. He immediately felt his heart begin to pump faster. He sat down with a slight scowl on his face. Dare smiled at him, commiserating and wisely staying silent.

Draco went through the day listlessly, he always had the right answer and to his friends he looked just as cocky and confident as ever, but those who knew him recognized the weary method of his actions. This was especially evident when he went into his last class that day. There McGonagall was, behind her desk, ready to teach them what they would need to become Animagi. Yet he wasn't remotely fascinated, as he was normally. Suddenly a whisper reached his ears from behind him.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" the melodious voice inquired.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired I guess, Weasley," he responded. Another voice joined the first.

"Well, I'm sorry Draco, but could I talk to you after class?" they politely asked.

"Of course Jade, I'll meet you after class," he answered dutifully. After Class he followed Jade to a deserted corridor, a little ways away from the library. After making sure no one was around, Jade turned to him.

"I need your help," she said desperately. Malfoy inspected her and saw a fearful look in her eyes. There was a haunted weariness that he could see now where he had not seen before. He felt a frisson of fear go down his spine at her helpless, hopeless and troubled look in her jade eyes, so different from the beguiling, entrancing, hazel eyes he had become used too.

"Anything, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't talk long, be careful, he always watches, and I can only break free for a little while, you need to find the key and get help from the one you would never ask it from, he seeks her, the one they call the snake charmer," as she said this, she began to cough and her hand flew to her neck, her eyes went dull and Draco grabbed her to keep her from falling to the ground. Suddenly a noise reached his ears.

"What do you mean, Kasi, I already got your book, c'mon we can leave the library now," the lilting giggle was so familiar and he felt a moment of panic. He looked up as she rounded the corner, he watched in horror as her eyes widened in shock.

"Ginny!" he called as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and turned and ran. Kasi looked at them with anger before racing after her friend. Draco completely forgot about Jade as he raced in the direction Ginny had taken.

A malicious smile grew onto Jade's face. Her eyes were vacant, and there was a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched her brother's best friend race after the girl he loved.

"You have done well," the voice was harsh, otherworldly, and completely disembodied. As Jade heard this, the hall was filled with silence.

Credits: The song used for this chapter is called The Taylor Graves Experience and it is by Lakeshore Drive, a local band from Arizona, check out their website PS my cousin is the in the band, his name is Matt.

Thank yous to my faithful, lovely, brilliant, wonderful reviewers, who helped me reach 50 reviews. It is just for you that I persevered in order to complete this chapter this week:

Dracosbaby7: Thank you so much, take your time, I am very sorry for your loss. I definitely loved your ideas, your reviews are so helpful, every time I feel like giving up your words help me to keep writing. I was hoping that's how people reacted to Jade, actually I modeled her after myself, under a little outside influence. ::hint,hint:: Thanks for always being so supportive!

Petita: Muchas Gracias! Yo saco (sacas, saca, saquemos, y sacan, ¿verdad? Probably not, I wasn't very good in Spanish class.) español en mi escuela por tres años, as you can see, I'm not very good at, even though my grandparents are from México. I'm glad you are able to enjoy my story, that's a great thing you said!

MoonFaith: I'm glad, hope this gets better so you keep liking it!

BlackRoseGirl: I really like your name, and on that random note I continue, She has a reason for being evil, a really good one too! I'll try to get there soon, I only have a few more twists to present, thanks for reviewing.

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you had so many questions, I hope you keep reading in order to have them answered, hope you like this chapter!

wisperinglilies: I will definitely try to put in more action, I was trying to build up tension, thanks for taking the time to review.

gordo-girl89: thanks I'm glad you liked the storyline, I actually got it from a dream I had. Thanks for saying my story is amazing, that is so nice!

Hoppers: yep, its always the ones close to you who are totally oblivious, and having be your best friend is really hard, I can totally identify! Good, actually that necklace comes from a question I had about one of the books, so it will bring in the past, ::foreshadowing:: J/k I hope I'm not making it too obvious! Thanks for the review!

Monkeys rok my sox: The necklace does have a lot to do with how Jade is, Lizz Fiz is actually the name of a girl in my musical class, though her last name was changed, btw thanks for submitting a character, I will definitely try to fit her in!


	15. Contestant Concerns

Love's Talent

Chapter 14: Contestants Concerns

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

A malicious smile grew onto Jade's face. Her eyes were vacant, and there was a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched her brother's best friend race after the girl he loved.

"You have done well," the voice was harsh, otherworldly, and completely disembodied. As Jade heard this, the hall was filled with silence.

Now---------------

Ginny headed out of Advanced Transfiguration, a class some called animagus training, pleased by the lesson. She had sat behind Malfoy, a thing which made her happy though she would never admit it. On the other side of Kasi was Jade, sitting adjacent to her brother. They headed to the library after class in order to finish their parchments which were due soon. She and Kasi finished early, dare had left to check on one of his assignments and Kasi chattered about his great personality. Ginny listened patiently while Kasi droned on, a tolerant smile on her face.

Ginny finished her last parchment with a triumphant flourish. Kasi and she gathered up their books and quietly left the library. She walked along a little-used corridor which she knew was a quick way to the Gryffindor floor. Deciding to tease her friend for forgetting her transfiguration book, which she had ended up carrying, she spoke up.

"So Kasi, did you know you forgot your Transfiguration book, or maybe you were so focused on _DARIEN_ that you didn't notice?" she asked playfully. She watched as Kasi looked at her empty arms and gave a loud groan.

"Great, now we'll have to go back to the table to get it," she lamented pitifully. Ginny gave a small laugh before grabbing her friend's arm and stopping her.

"What do you mean, Kasi, I already got your book, c'mon we can leave the library now," she said playfully, noticing Kasi still thought they were in the library. She laughed when Kasi looked around and gave a wry chuckle when she realized where they were.

Ginny turned the corner, the smile still on her face when she registered the scene in front of her. Draco stood, looking at her in dread, cradling Jade. They were twined around each other and Ginny's face drained of color as she realized what it meant. She bit her lip as tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't even say why it had hurt her so much. She stood paralyzed by the shock when he opened his mouth.

"Ginny!" he called with his hypnotic voice, his exclamation shattered her paralysis. She shook her head to clear the confusing fog of her thoughts, turned and sprinted for her life. She didn't even register where she was going. Finally, when she reached the painting she stopped for a second to compose herself. She wiped her tears and straightened her shoulders before saying the password and fleeing through the common room. She raced up the stairs into her bedroom and threw her belongings onto the chair before flinging herself upon her bed and weeping. She cried for a few minutes then had a thought _I'm being silly, I had no claim to him, Jade said she did, and I'm hurt the Draco never said anything about it, but I truly thought he cared at least for a minute._

"You're really fast, you know" Kasi remarked wryly. Ginny gave a sobbing laugh from her place on the bed. She was glad her friend was here. "I'm sorry Ginny, I know you cared about him," Kasi said softly.

"I did but his actions are his own choice," she replied almost inaudibly.

"But he had no right to lead you on," she said vehemently.

"It's in his nature, he's a Malfoy," at this statement Ginny had an odd thought, _he was a Malfoy, and yet he was nice to her, even sweet sometimes, why, she was a Weasley._ This thought made her suspicious but she shook it off, thinking she now knew the real Draco.

"It still doesn't make it right," Kasi told her. Ginny sat up, she wiped her face and smiled at her loyal friend.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so," Ginny told her, hugging her tightly. After they had disengaged they spent the night discussing the contest and costumes. Ginny fell to sleep relieved that she had such a good friend.

The next morning Ginny slept through the sunrise, which was one of her favorite times of day. Because she woke so late she ended up throwing on her uniform quickly and just taming her hair into a precarious ponytail, from which errant curls were rapidly escaping.

She ate very little at breakfast, her energy was focused on not looking at the Slytherin table. Kasi did her best to distract her best friend, but she was not really succeeding. Ginny was very relieved when breakfast ended and the students were allowed to go to their classes. She was likewise happy that their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with one of her favorite teachers, Professor Lupin, who had been allowed to return to teaching after he had proved so loyal to the cause.

She went through the day almost on autopilot. She listened, fascinated, to professor Lupin's lecture and demonstration with control through essence control. She was surprised to realize that the method explained was the one Tom had used to control her in her first year. She decided to talk to him about it at the next opportunity to see if there was any possibility of remnants of such a spell.

In her next class she felt a bittersweet pang when they were studying history of constellations and she was assigned Draco. She followed along with the lesson afterward but her thoughts remained on Draco and Crup she wondered if he wanted to continue singing and recording or if he had other ambitions. Which brought up another thought, how much did she truly know about the man she had come to love in such a short time?

She determinedly wiped her mind of any thoughts of him as she walked to the last class of the day. She was perversely glad that it was advanced potions with Snape. It meant she would be working so hard there would be no opportunity to think about him.

Draco frowned as he tried to catch Ginny's eye and all she did was pointedly ignore him. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, he had been plagued with vague pangs of guilt. A feeling Malfoy's never had, showing even more that he had turned out differently than his father had wanted him to. He felt anguished by the fact that she had never even given him a chance to explain or defend himself.

With that resentful thought he felt a little angry and wounded by her inability to trust him. He focused on the simple review assignment Snape had assigned. Dare kept giving him reproachful looks, doubtless because that girl of his had exaggerated what had happened. He felt even surlier as the class went on, already his housemates stayed away from him, knowing the results of angering him in such a volatile mood. Oddly he was grateful for the solitude, it gave him a chance to analyze his motive and what he actually wanted.

He spaced out for the rest of advanced potions, confident in his knowledge and ability at this subject. He walked out at the end of class still pondering the questions he asked himself. He wandered up to the library, hoping to finish his work before he went to dinner. He walked to the very back of the library and sat down before pulling out his work and beginning it. He worked for a while before a very hesitant Ginny approached.

"Jade came to me, she told me what she did, I want to say that I'm sorry I blamed you, she said that she asked you to keep it quiet, so I just wanted to… to apologize," with that enigmatic statement she quickly left his presence.

He stared after her longingly, did that mean he still had hope? He quickly shook off that thought and returned to the work in front of him. He packed his things up when he was done and headed off to drop them off in his room before dinner. He returned and met Dare as dinner was about to start.

"Students, I have an announcement!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. All off the sound cut off abruptly, students swiveled on the benches to survey the headmaster. "All of those wishing to be in the talent contest must attend an orientation meeting this evening to commence at the end of the meal, it will be in the new performing classroom, which is near the library, if you wait for Professor Barrington you can just follow her to the room, that is all, you may begin," at this a great swell of noise began. All the students were discussing their ideas for their talents. Draco frowned when he realized he would never be able to have a private conversation with Dare as the volume would simply never allow it. He resolved to catch his best friend and find out what Kassara had said about him.

Well that's about it for this chapter, I know it was really boring but there will finally be some DracoGinny action next chapter and who knows what will happen later.

Before I thank people I want to say that I will be working on the Halloween chapter soon and I have not received what these people want their characters to be for Halloween:

Lorraine McQue

Aryn Little

Ria (Annamaria) Martinez

Gigi (Giana) Jenson

Brie Haun

Jenni Baily

Emilia Harkin

Honey Clarkson

Dylan Necetis

Jaqueline McKinsey

If you told me what you wanted to be and I have your name up there just remind me of what you wanted to be. Thanks, now the individual thank yous.

Dracosbaby7: I'm glad everyone is having this response to Jade, she's my favorite character because she gets the most comments. I think that my whole plot twist will be a real surprise to everyone, at least I hope it will be. This chapter didn't really advance the plot but it was kind of essential to what happens next. Next chapter should be short but it will be a cliffhanger, my first one, I'm so excited! Thanks for your wonderful, inspiring comments, of course if you have any ideas on what should happen between Draco and Ginny it would be most appreciated!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: happy holidays, I'm glad you liked this story, was this chapter good? Please review!

Deth's Flaming Arrow: I think it's because I possess the evil sarcasm of a weird character, I'm glad you liked the way I wrote her, I was a little hesitant at writing other people's characters because I always seem to add a bit of my own feelings into the characters so I'm glad it worked!

Ediblemongoose: I think your name is really cool! I'll try to work you in, since you asked so nicely and everything,

hoppers: no offense but I'm glad you had no idea what I was talking about, it will make the twist even more unexpected. Jade may be a little scary but she has a really good reason for being that way, wow I feel like I have to defend her because I know what's wrong with her, sorry I got a little distracted. I'm working on the making up but I'm having a little trouble with romantic inspiration because of my oblivious best friend, not to mention that he's ruined me for other guys, sorry felt a small need for a pity party, thanks for the great review!


	16. Contestant Orientation

Love's Talent

Chapter 15: Contestants Orientation

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Students, I have an announcement!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. All off the sound cut off abruptly, students swiveled on the benches to survey the headmaster. "All of those wishing to be in the talent contest must attend an orientation meeting this evening to commence at the end of the meal, it will be in the new performing classroom, which is near the library, if you wait for Professor Barrington you can just follow her to the room, that is all, you may begin," at this a great swell of noise began. All the students were discussing their ideas for their talents. Draco frowned when he realized he would never be able to have a private conversation with Dare as the volume would simply never allow it. He resolved to catch his best friend and find out what Kassara had said about him.

Now---------------

Ginny followed the large group as they headed towards the newly assigned classroom. Kasi had gone on with Dare, as the two of them said they didn't want the notoriety they would receive if they were in the show. She walked slowly, near the back of the group, alone. She waved as she recognized Liz and Shane from her Occlumency class, they were talking to a 5th year with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes that she didn't recognize. She saw Katherine talking to another seventh year, Jaqueline something. She also saw a girl in her year that she recognized, Ria, who was talking to two 5th years, one was a petite brunette the other a girl with dark hair with bright crimson streaks. Ginny recognized the one with the streaks in her hair, she was a bright student who was in most of her 6th year classes. Gigi was a very smart girl, with a wonderfully kind personality and a wit that Ginny both admired and enjoyed. Sitting with them was a sandy haired boy that Ginny recognized but had never met.

She tried to avoid looking at Draco but she couldn't help it, his icy good looks drew her like a moth to a flame. She felt a jealous pang as he walked with Jade, he looked listless and disappointed which raised her spirits lightly. She deliberately sat across the room from him, next to Gigi, Ria, and their friend. They talked quietly before the newest professor called them to order. Ginny looked curiously at the young man who sat at the piano behind the new professor.

"Hello, my name is Oriana Barrington for those of you who have forgotten, now I am here to help you with your questions first of all, those wishing to try out for the performing class, you will be judged in a different category from those who are just trying for the prize, now I do have specific requirements for those of you auditioning, but those can wait until I have all of those who simply want t perform at the talent show come see me," a large amount of people raised their hands before moving, with a smile Professor Barrington spoke again. "For those of you wishing to know, yes you can perform for both aspects," at this all of the hands went down. A sizeable chunk of people approached the grand piano she was standing behind.

Ginny zoned out while those people were informed of rules and suitability of content before they signed up. A while later Professor Barrington addressed them again. "Now those of you remaining, I shall begin on suitability of your audition pieces, first of all, you will be accompanied by my son, Adolfo Barrington, so your piece must be able to be accompanied on the piano or you must play your own music. Secondly, I will tolerate no profanity in performance, if your piece does contain this please edit before we have a pre-audition, to give you time to prepare for performing in front of a live audience I thought it best to allow you to perform in front of the other hopefuls before your peers, as they will be more tolerant of mistakes and understanding of your fear. Now are there any questions?" she asked pleasantly. No ones hand went up so she smiled at the group, "I see you are all eager to sign up an discuss your music with me, we will start at this end of the auditorium and finish with the other, come up individually, and please try to keep all conversation to a minimum,"

Ginny saw that she would be one of the last people to clear her song with Professor Barrington. She pulled out a small notebook that contained all the songs she possessed a bit of talent or ability in. she didn't know how she was ever going to choose any one particular song, she liked so many of the songs she had. Pondering her choice in music she decided that she would talk to the professor and see what she thought.

Soon she was the last person in that room. She walked towards the two figures by the piano and made her presence known. After a long and informative conversation she left, filled with relief and self-awareness. She was glad Ori, as she asked to be called, had allowed her a week to finalize her choice for her song. It gave her a chance to decide which song she knew would work as well as give her enough time to perfect it.

Ginny walked through the dim halls slowly, she had many things to consider. She thought about what had happened in such a short time, she knew that even though she had only known, really known, Draco for a little less than a week that she was in love with him. she smiled when she thought of how they had spent their time, he had begun to teach her how to dance, told her that he was in a band even though no one knew, and he had protected her from Filch and even walked her back to her common room.

She had been so focused on reliving the cherished memories of Draco and her that she had lost track of where she was going. She wasn't that far from the library in a corridor that led to Snape's private office, which she knew from the few times he had given her detention in his class. She passed a hall concealed in shadows, a little feeling of foreboding clouding her mind.

She nearly shrieked when a figure materialized from the shadows. She took a breath in order to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by a cold hand while a voice barked an order. "Quiet!" Ginny's eyes widened with the realization that she recognized the voice.

Not quite a cliffhanger but close enough, so who is it? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, but I am getting closer to the actual meat of the story, should come up in a few chapters, just a little romance before we get to the climax. I'm sorry but I probably wont be able to post again until after the holidays, sorry! Moving on here are the thank yous to all my wonderful reviewers!

Dracosbaby7: the orientation isn't particularly interesting but it gets us to the next conflict, I'm really trying to wrap it up quickly, because it seems to be dragging to me. What do you think, is it getting redundant or repetitive? I guess I just want to spring the twist on you guys I'm hopping it works and is relatively believable, not like Jade is Malfoy's long lost sister, cause that's just weird, okay I'm tired and sick and I'm going to stop rambling. Thanks!

hoppers: that's very true, I'm glad someone understands my weird romantic deprivation outlet thing, sorry that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Yeah I can't wait to reveal why she's so evil, I'm surprised I haven't given it away already, I keep worrying about doing that so I'm glad I'm not making it obvious, thanks for your support!

Deth's Flaming Arrow: Evil overlord works for me, thanx!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you like the story, yeah I do feel bad for Ginny but we are getting closer to a resolution, so there is hope!


	17. Contestant Suspicion

Love's Talent

Chapter 16: Contestants Suspicion

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

She nearly shrieked when a figure materialized from the shadows. She took a breath in order to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by a cold hand while a voice barked an order. "Quiet!" Ginny's eyes widened with the realization that she recognized the voice.

Now---------------

Ginny was dragged into the shadows, her eyes wide and disbelieving. When she had been pulled inside a deserted classroom the hand covering her mouth was removed, she took a deep breath to allow her heart rate to return to normal.

"Are you mad!" she exclaimed in a whisper, his sense of urgency catching.

"I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could think of in order to talk to you alone," he stated apologetically, his silver eyes beguiling and enthralling.

"Yes, but did you have to give me a heart attack in the meantime?" she questioned caustically, her hand going to her chest, where her heart still beat rapidly. She looked at him expectantly but he just gazed at her placidly. "Well," she asked, quirking her eyebrow. His intent expression was causing butterflies to fly in force, a slight tingling flooded her body.

"I just wanted to check that you were going to meet me tomorrow after dinner, I mean there's still a lot of the dance you haven't learned," he told her. She nodded absently, her gaze locked on his sensuous lips.

"Of course," she responded, she looked into his eyes and bit her lip, a little nervous by his riveted gaze. His eyes dropped to her lips and his head descended slowly, the anticipation was driving her insane so she stood on tiptoe. When her lips met his she sighed and he captured her lips fully, backing her into the wall he gripped her hips possessively. She slid her fingers into the silky hair at the base of his neck, savoring the sensation of his hair on her skin. A while later they sprang apart when they heard a plaintive meow. Ginny was gasping as she straightened her robes, and Draco's eyes smoldered as he kissed her goodbye and they fled through the halls, desperate to get away from Filch and his interfering cat.

She wandered dreamily into her room, and wasn't even fazed when Kasi grabbed her out of the shadows.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. When Ginny just smiled mistily at her she huffed and shook her head. "I should have known, I was worried when you didn't come back right away," she told her friend reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Kasi, I didn't mean to worry you" Ginny said, her euphoric disposition fading slightly. When Kasi had said she should have known it made her think of what had happened over the last few days. Suddenly she was confused and angry, she had just gotten over the fact that he and Jade had something together and he pulls this? She didn't know what she was going to do about it though, she supposed she would just talk to him tomorrow. She felt a great sense of relief that tomorrow was Saturday.

"Kasi, what am I going to do, there's no way I'll be able to refuse him if he tries to kiss me, but Jade told me that she and he had a history together," she told her best friend as she dressed for bed. There was a lengthy silence and Ginny looked up to find her friend in deep contemplation.

"Ginny, what did Malfoy say about the whole thing?" Kasi said, her eyes distant as she nibbled her lower lip.

"Umm, he didn't ever really say anything, I told him that Jade had told me what had happened and I left, he never even asked what she told me," Ginny told her contemplatively, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know, it just seems that maybe he thought she was going to say one thing and she told you another." Kasi suggested. Both of them stayed quiet as they contemplated what this could mean. Ginny crept into bed and laid her head on the pillows, her jumbled thoughts centering on the quixotic boy who had wound his way into her heart.

Ginny woke from her restless sleep, which had been plagued with dreams of Malfoy and Jade together and mocking her. She sighed thankfully into the early morning silence. She was glad she could sleep in and not worry about making it to class on time. She flipped over and stared at the hangings over her bed. She bit her lip, wondering what she could possibly do about her problem with Malfoy and Jade. She pushed her pressing problem from her mind, intent on forgetting her problems for a while and just having fun with her friends.

She rolled out of bed and went straight to her wardrobe. She flung open the doors and stared at the meager clothing revealed. She swept one outfit after another out of her view. Finally, she came to an ensemble that she liked, pulling it out she got dressed hurriedly. She wound her abundant curls on her head, securing it in a messy bun. She woke up Kasi, wanting to go to breakfast together.

"Kasi, get up!" she called, flinging the curtains wide.

"Uhn, Ginny, what the bloody hell are you doing!?" Kasi demanded, covering her head with her pillow and burrowing deeper in the cocoon made by her bedclothes.

"Let's go to breakfast together," Ginny told her, sitting on the edge of the bedding. At the mention of breakfast Kasi sat up straight in the bed.

"What time is it, I told Darien I would meet him this morning and go on a picnic with him, I have to get ready," Kasi rambled as she scrambled out of bed.

"Kas, it's only 7:45, I was going to ask you to go to breakfast with me then I was going to go flying before practice later on this afternoon, you have plenty of time," Ginny said, trying to calm her hectic friend down. Kasi smiled weakly at her, and Ginny broke into laughter.

"Sorry, Gin, it's just being with him is so…wonderful," her friend sighed, sitting next to her on the bed. Kasi giggled at herself before turning to her friend. "By the way, that looks really cute on you," she said pushing her friend to her feet. She twirled her finger, an order for Ginny to pirouette. Ginny turned a small circle showing off her outfit.

A pair of jeans with runes embroidered all around the hems hugged her legs, showing off Ginny's assets. A deep burgundy peasant shirt showed her body off to perfection. An old necklace she had was nestled at her neck, the ribbon holding the charm matched the burgundy top. Though it was a cute outfit it allowed a range of mobility for when she was flying.

"Thanks, you know since you aren't coming, I'm just going to grab something and head out, I'll see you at practice, don't forget its at 2, don't want to be late because of your Casanova" Ginny teased, tickling her friend. She raced out of the room before Kasi could retaliate. She skipped down the stairs, careful to watch where she was going so she wouldn't knock anyone down. Once she was down the stairs she sprinted towards the Great Hall, sheer exuberance fueling her. She giggled as she got there and instantly regretted doing that for as she rounded the corner she saw two figures which she could not get around. She winced and braced for impact as she ran into them. She groaned as she lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She did a sit up and looked at the two people she had knocked over, she could vaguely register snickers in the background. Her exuberant spirits immediately plummeted as she saw who she had hit. There, closest to her, were silver eyes looking back at her indignantly, and behind him was a dark eyed greasy haired professor.

You have no idea how embarrassing it is to always be teased for falling all the time, I think that I unknowingly made Ginny a lot like me, I have reputation for being clumsy beyond all reason, besides the singer thing. Well, what did you think?

Dracosbaby7: sorry it took so long to post, actually I think instead of going day by day I might have a little interlude where we know what happens but we don't have a moment by moment description, I'm glad it's not dragging. Yes the twist is really helping in motivating me to keep writing, I'm glad you're excited for it.

Teagpz: sorry it took so long, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I'd just never done it so I thought I'd try it. Can't wait to get the next chapter out to you guys, I love getting the feedback! Thanks for the reviews!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: here it is, I'm glad you liked the cliffie it was my first and I rather liked, thanks for reviewing.

hoppers: my first thought was I hate you, I mean my guy is still beyond oblivious, but I'm so happy for you!!!! I'm glad you liked the last chap, you're right, not much happened, but I hope to change that soon.

Ediblemongoose: "Get It Faster" by Jimmy Eat World was you're first submission but if you want to change it that's fine, just tell me. I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing

kiki4x3: sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for saying its good, I can't wait to write more, keep reviewing!

numbluver: thanks for that lovely comment, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, hope you like it!


	18. Contestants Unwind

Love's Talent

Chapter 17: Contestants Unwind

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"Thanks, you know since you aren't coming, I'm just going to grab something and head out, I'll see you at practice, don't forget its at 2, don't want to be late because of your Casanova" Ginny teased, tickling her friend. She raced out of the room before Kasi could retaliate. She skipped down the stairs, careful to watch where she was going so she wouldn't knock anyone down. Once she was down the stairs she sprinted towards the Great Hall, sheer exuberance fueling her. She giggled as she got there and instantly regretted doing that for as she rounded the corner she saw two figures which she could not get around. She winced and braced for impact as she ran into them. She groaned as she lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She did a sit up and looked at the two people she had knocked over, she could vaguely register snickers in the background. Her exuberant spirits immediately plummeted as she saw who she had hit. There, closest to her, were silver eyes looking back at her indignantly, and behind him was a dark eyed greasy haired professor.

Now---------------

"Miss Weasley, was there any reason for that unnecessary display of dangerous horseplay?" he asked dourly. _Well if it was unnecessary I think you just answered your own stupid question_ Ginny thought irritably.

"Well, Professor Snape, I was just in good spirits because it is Saturday, besides I had not expected many people to be up this early, as you can see there are only about ten students here, and a handful more in the great hall," she answered frankly. Malfoy smirked and covered his laugh with a cough, looking at her in admiration. Snape frowned at his wayward student before addressing her again. While Snape's attention was occupied, Ginny sent a brazen wink at Malfoy behind his back.

"Miss Weasley, there was no excuse for your dangerous behavior, but since it is, as you pointed out, a weekend and no lasting harm was sustained by Mr. Malfoy or myself, I think I will let you off with a warning, but if I ever hear of this happening again, believe that I will exact a fitting punishment, Draco think about what I said, it is ultimately your decision but it affects many" nodding at Malfoy he stalked off towards the staff table. Ginny stared after him in shock, she was consumed by curiosity at his last statement, what had Snape and Malfoy been talking about she wondered.

"He does that when he likes you and he knows it will be more effective a lesson if he keeps you off guard," Malfoy remarked from behind her. She turned towards him.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over, it seems that that happens every time we see each other," she remarked to him as they walked into the great hall together.

"Knocking men off their feet seems to be your specialty," he remarked wryly, Ginny turned towards him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she told him. He just shook his head, she shrugged in response. "Well, I'll see you later, I've gotta go," she told him. She grabbed a muffin and smiled at him before turning and striding out the door. She left him there staring after her in confusion and admiration. He shook his head wryly and sat alone, gratefully, at the Slytherin table.

Ginny took a bite of the blueberry muffin she had swiped in the Great Hall and breathed in the crisp morning air. She walked briskly towards the Gryffindor Quidditch Team locker room, the brisk wind pulling curls from her already messy bun and caressing her cheek. She pulled the door of the locker room open, wedging herself inside before the heavy door slammed on her.

She finished her muffin as she sat on one of the benches. When she had finished with her muffin she grabbed her broom. She walked out into the early morning light and smiled into the sun. She jumped on her broom and kicked off. Feeling that addictive first rush of adrenaline she let out a whoop of sheer enthusiasm letting the problems of the last few days disappear. She flew for sheer excitement, trying many of the maneuvers her brother didn't want her using in the games. It wasn't long before she felt exhausted, she slowly circled down to the ground, her worries and anxiety over the past few days a distant memory.

She noticed that a few people had been watching her, the groups had been strewn across the fields and grounds, talking with friends or playing outside was the best thing about the weekends at Hogwarts. She walked into the locker room and placed her broom away for practice later. She looked in the mirror and almost laughed, her hair was a wild tumble of curls and her cheeks were reddened from the wind. She grabbed the band from her hair, letting her riotous curls tumble down her back. Shoving her hand into the curls at her crown she shook her fingers, trying to get the knots out.

As she left, her spirits completely lifted, the almost perfect day made her feel like doing something induced by the giddy rush of excitement that fuelled her. She skipped out of the locker room and began to sing, the morning air was filled with her clear soprano.

You know everything that I'm afraid of

You do everything I wish I did

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feel

And I wish everybody would disappear

Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me

And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you(crush on you)

You know I'm the one that you can talk to

And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know

I just want to hold you

And you say exactly how you feel about her

And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you(crush on you)

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to

Nobody knows I've got a crush on you

A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you, I will always love you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you(crush on you)

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you(crush on you)

She had stopped skipping and stood in the shade of one of the massive trees on the front lawn. She took a deep breath and nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her back, instead she started coughing convulsively.

Well that was it, there's the next chapter, I know not very long and another cliffie, I must be getting good at that. So who do you think it is? Actually the writers block is like snow melting, its slow but steady. So what do you think, is it still interesting? I hope you tell me if I'm boring you! I guess I should be doing my trig homework instead of writing this, but I love my readers so I shall endeavor to do my best to please them! Well, now is the thank you section, in which I take the time to appreciate my wonderful reviewers:

Dracosbaby7: yeah clumsiness seems to make her a real person, with flaws like the rest of us. I just noticed that in almost every fic I put Ginny in I make her a lot like me, and her best friend like my best friend, I guess its true when they say you write what you know! Thanks, I am having a little trouble segueing into the Halloween Dance, I just don't know how to skip time but portray that tensions exist and problems are arising between people, oh well, I guess I'll figure it out eventually.

Hoppers: I'll keep my dignity, if not his heart, oh well I am now confronted with slightly more important things like what I want to do in/after college. It is actually kind of worrisome, I mean I haven't wondered what I wanted to be or do since I was four. I always wanted to be a performer, at first it was a ballerina but when they said I didn't have the right body type I decided I wanted to be an entertainer, a singer who acts and dances, and in high school I discovered musical theatre, which was the perfect combination, but now I wonder if that's really what I'm meant to do. Wow I just rambled incessantly, I'm so sorry, if you actually made it this far have a cookie! I hope you didn't die! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Cinder2004: I am sooooooooooooo sorry, I never responded to review! I cant believe what a horrible person I am! I hope you still read! Thank you so much for the wonderful complements, I really like the d/g fics too! Thanks, I'm an okay writer, but I am a wretched person for forgetting to respond to your wonderful review.

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: yep, those wonderful cliffies I have just discovered how to write, and I put another one in this chapter, oh well, I hope to end it soon so you wont have to deal with those horrid cliffies in this fic anymore when its finished.

Felton118: thanks, I really like your name. I hope you like this chapter as well.


	19. Contestants Revealed

Love's Talent

Chapter 18: Contestants Revealed

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

-

Last Chapter-

She had stopped skipping and stood in the shade of one of the massive trees on the front lawn. She took a deep breath and nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her back, instead she started coughing convulsively.

Now-

"Sorry, Ginny, I just wanted to know if you would help me?" the vague, whispery voice could only mean one person, Luna. Ginny nodded, pressing a hand to her chest in order to stop her racing heart. "Well, I', trying to decide which song I'm going to sing for the talent show, I was wondering if you'd help me pick," the girls watery blue eyes had a hopeful expression that Ginny could not deny. She looked at her watch, it was almost 11 o'clock, she had time enough to help her before lunch.

"Sure Luna, why don't we go to the room that Miss Ori said we could use," when Luna nodded Ginny smiled, she could go inside where it was a little cooler.

They chatted as they walked into the castle, walking straight to the room Miss Ori had said they could use. Ginny pushed against the door and froze when she caught sight of the display in the room. Hermione sat on a padded stool, head bent, strumming an acoustic guitar. Her golden hair was pulled up in a ponytail, away from her face as she sang to her accompaniment.

You're the kind of friend who's always best when I'm broken  
Like remember when?  
Cuz in my heart I'll put back together again  
I've been wasting time with this real cool guy but now it's over  
Let me tell why I'm thru  
I met someone new, just like you

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
You don't lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
You're it, you're the ultimate you

You're the kind a guy whose hair and eyes  
Send shivers up and down my spine  
Cuz in my heart I'll put back together again  
You're the kind of guy who blows my mind  
But now it's my turn, put the light in front of me  
Everything I do, I do for me

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
You don't lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
You're it, you're the ultimate you

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
You don't lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

You're it, you're the ultimate  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
You're it, you're the ultimate you  
You're it, you're the ultimate you  
You're it, you're the ultimate you

Ginny started clapping when Hermione had finished her song, Luna joined in enthusiastically. Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. She stood awkwardly, her guitar hanging from her left hand.

"I…I didn't know anyone was there," she said embarrassed. She set the guitar in the case as Ginny answered her.

"We came to practice, that was really good Hermione, are you going to sing that for the show?" she asked gently, joining the brunette and blonde on a set of padded chairs that littered the classroom. Hermione shrugged as she pulled her knees to her chest, strangely vulnerable.

"I hope so, it might help that boneheaded brother of yours get the right idea, finally," Luna said this almost accusatorially. Hermione made a sound of horror, a desperate squeak as she colored an even deeper red. She made to deny it, but Ginny beat her to it.

"She's right, my brother is a bonehead, but that's neither here nor there, it's up to you if you want to sing it, I know you both like each other, but if you want him to get a clue you have to say something," she told the older girl honestly. She thought about what she had said, she had better take her own advice. She made a resolution to talk to Draco before the weekend was over.

"Now, Ginny, I want to know which song I should do, You're the Inspiration, or What it Takes?" Ginny shook her errant thoughts off and focused on the blonde.

"I think What it Takes, here, I can accompany you and you sing and we'll judge it okay?" Ginny strolled to the other side of the room and grabbed her guitar off of the rack, she had asked her parents to send it to school when she had heard about the competition now she took it from its case and returned to where the girls were seated. She looked at the sheet music while Luna stood behind her. She cradled the guitar and played a few chords to warm up. She strummed a chord and indicated Luna start to sing.

You're the bravest of hearts

You're the strongest of souls

You're my light in the dark

You're the place I call home

You can say it's all right

But I know you're breaking up inside

I see it in your eyes

Even you face the night

Afraid and alone

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises

When the shadows descend

Every beat of my heart

Every day without end

Every second I live

That's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give

If that's what it takes

If that's what it takes

You can sleep in my arms

You don't have to explain

When your hearts crying out

Baby, whisper my name

'Cause I've reached out for you

When the thunder is crashing above

You've given me your love

When you smile like the sun

That shines through the pain

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises

When the shadows descend

Every beat of my heart

Every day without end

I will stand like a rock

I will bend till I break

Till there's no more to give

If that's what it takes

I will risk everything

I will fight, I will bleed

I will lay down my life

If that's what you need

Every second I live

That's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give

If that's what it takes

Ginny smiled at Hermione, Luna had a pretty voice. It wasn't great, it was slightly nasally, but it was clear and audible. Luna smiled at them when they clapped for her, she bowed and sat down.

"What about you Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to sing?" Hermione inquired, Ginny almost sighed out loud. She hadn't chosen a song yet, she was still stuck.

IooI

Well, I know that was basically just a couple of songs but I liked that we got to see them have this interaction. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been preparing for senior finals and believe me, memorizing Hamlet, Taming of the Shrew and You're a Good Man Charlie Brown is not as easy as it looks! Now to thank my wonderful reviewers!

fallingshort08: sorry I haven't updated in a while stress and finals conspired to give me a bad case of writers block, along with the fact that I had absolutely no time to write anyway, I hope you're still planning to read the rest of my fic!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: sorry about the cliffie thing, at least this one wasn't a cliffie right? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, which probably made that cliffie so hard to take, sorry again!

hoppers: thanks, I don't know if I told you guys yet but I just got my acceptance letter from Cal State Fullerton and I got accepted in their theatre program, YAY! So I will be performing, if only for four more years. I hope you like this chap, its also kind of short, but yeah, it didn't leave you anywhere right? Thanks for the encouragement!


	20. Contestant’s Distress

Love's Talent

Chapter 20: Contestant's Distress

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

"I can't…" she broke off and Draco looked at her in surprise, his eyes betraying the horror he felt, "I have to be at Quidditch practice, besides we need to talk about some things, how about you meet me tomorrow evening at the astronomy room, I can't meet you tonight I promised Kasi I'd do something for her," as soon as she had finished her statement she stood and walked out of the practice room.

Now---------------

Ginny walked off the pitch next to Kasi, neither of them said anything. They were tired and sore, but filled with a sense of accomplishment. Ginny's shoulders slumped even as her face was lit up by a smile. Her best friend was similarly contradictory in her appearance, her lovely blonde hair was limp in her pony tail and she had dirt smudges on her perfect complexion, but her eyes shone with triumph.

They trudged up the sweeping stairs at the side entrance to Hogwarts. They quickly stripped, dropping their dirty clothes on their beds. Wrapped in towels, the two of them quickly headed for the deserted bathroom. A short half an hour later they emerged freshly showered and intent on finishing their Halloween costumes, as the dance was only two weeks away.

Finally Kasi was finished with her alterations, together they headed to the common room. It was pretty deserted being a Saturday afternoon. There were only a couple of students in the common room. Ginny waved at Frederica, a first year who had asked for help in some of her classes. Ginny poured the two of them a cup of tea from the pot that sat near the fireplace. Together they grabbed their cups and huddled in the corner giggling and telling stories, as it got later more girls congregated around them. Someone brought the tea pot over and refilled their glasses. Ginny felt eyes on her and looked up uneasily. She glanced around before jade eyes burned into hers, there was a familiar and frightening message in the depths of those eyes. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder, Kasi eyed her suspiciously but Ginny gave a bright smile as she stretched and yawned.

"You know, I'm a little tired, I think I'll head off to bed." She announced. The other girls all said goodnight and wished her sweet dreams, but when Jade gave her a hug before she left she whispered "Dreams are memories we haven't had yet," Ginny gave a startled gasp and nearly ran up the stairs. She sat shivering on her bed, staring out the window at the desolate landscape. When Jade wasn't talking to her specifically she enjoyed the girl's humor and spunk, but when she spoke directly to her it was as if she were a total different person. It was like she was a snake waiting to bite.

She drew off her clothes and bundled up before climbing into bed. She was glad she had already finished her homework that night. She drifted off to sleep slowly.

V I V I V

_Her eyelids drifted open to show her a horrible sight. She was tied against a wall, held up by chains as if she were a pagan sacrifice. There were candles lit all around her, and there on the floor in front of her was a crumpled body. The curly sable hair indicated that it was her newest acquaintance. Over Jade's body stood the man who had made her first year hell. He held Jade's charm as if it would ward off Ginny, he took a step towards her when a shout rang out. Voldemort turned to look over his left shoulder and all Ginny saw was a silver entity, Voldemort screamed in pain and brought the fang down into Ginny's heart. Her body flooded with pain and a scream was wrenched from her throat._

V I V I V

Ginny lurched up, breathing rapidly, her cry of terror cut off. She clutched a hand to her heaving chest, relieved to feel no puncture mark. She caught her breath, her eyes adjusting to the nighttime darkness. There was no movement from Kasi's bed and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief knowing her nightmare had not awakened her friend. Pushing her tumbled curls out of her face she slipped from her bed. She sat by the window, pondering the dream. She knew where the place was, it was obviously the Chamber. But Voldemort had appeared as he was now, a grown man, not as he had when she had been in the chamber before. And the charm, what was that significance? Her thoughts drifted as she gazed at the moonlit terrain. She stared at the gardens below her window, wondering if Jade had anything to do with her dream. That girl was a bit odd, it was like she was two different people. And she herself seemed to spark the changing, it was as if Ginny was the catalyst that caused the metamorphosis. Just then her eyes lit on a figure in the garden. It was a boy, with silver hair. She watched as Malfoy quickly navigated the gardens and met with two cloaked figures. She watched breathless as the hoods drew back to reveal a surprising sight.

V I V I V I V I V I V I V I V

He stared into the fire that was roaring in the hearth, his thought flicking through the odd occurrence that had happened in the short time they had been at Hogwarts that year. He had become a different person, he realized that. Without his father's influence he had stopped caring about so many things that had been integral in his life. He no longer hated Ginny simply for being a Weasley, he realized that each person was just that, a person. Now that wasn't going to say that he wanted to hug Potter or anything, but he was acknowledging how little he knew about the people his family hated.

Dare cut his dialogue off and ducked hastily, avoiding the owl that had just flown into the room. The familiar owl landed directly in front of Draco. When Draco grabbed the parchment, the traditional familial crest stared back at him. He looked at it in bemusement, what could his father possibly have to say to him? He looked at Dare questioningly, Dare responded with a shrug. Dare stood and left their room, heading down to the common room in order to give him some privacy.

Draco carefully broke the wax seal and eased the parchment open. He looked at the parchment in confusion. All it said was _1:00 in the rose garden. _He wondered what that could mean. He knew which garden his father was talking about, it was the one right outside his door. But what could his father gain by meeting him there, especially since he wasn't supposed to be on school grounds.

He sat staring into the flames, imagining the various scenarios that would prompt his father to send him a message that instructed him to meet with him, on Hogwarts grounds no less. Soon he heard the grandfather clock chime the hour. He glanced up in surprise, he stared at the clock's face before shoving his hand irritably through his soft platinum hair. He stood and stalked into his room. Dare was up, staring blankly at a scroll of parchment, that looked like the beginnings of a Charms essay but in his agitated state Draco couldn't even tease his friend about it. He quickly pulled on black slacks and a black turtleneck, over this he twitched his black cloak lined with green silk. After frowning at Darien's questioning look he stalked out of their room. He slunk through the dungeons, skilled in this aspect of evasion. He crept silently to the stairs, stepping in the places that wouldn't cause the ancient stairs to creak. Finally he was outside, after closing his eyes and letting his mind adjust to the silence and the dark he crept towards the large rose gardens.

He kept in the shadows as he prowled the grounds, he heard many things he wouldn't care to think about. As the giant clock chimed the hour he heard a girl's toneless voice and an odd hissing sound. He walked briskly towards the sound and drew up short when he saw two cloaked and hooded figures. A shock of terror went through Draco, knowing as he did his father's plans for summer, perhaps he intended to accelerate the process. But his shock increased when the hoods were drawn back.

V I V I V I V I V I V

Wow, I have 100 reviews! Thank you so much you guys! Your support was integral in me continuing this fic. My last high school show is over now and graduation is fast approaching, I hope to make my updating a little more regulated so you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter like you have before. Again I just want to say that you guys are the best!

Please write any ideas you have about the story in your review because I love to have feedback! What do you think so far? Should I just get to the climax or would you like to see more of what happens to Ginny and Draco?

This fic seems to be losing interest so I just wanted to know if the readers wanted me to continue... I really appreciate you reading and if you want me to skip to the action I will...in just one chapter…please review


	21. Contestants Withhold

Love's Talent

Chapter 21: Contestant's Withhold

LunarianPrincess

A talent contest and performing class brings new alliances and blooming romance, but is a sinister force trying to prevent it from being successful?

Pairings: GW/DM; KS/DS; some HP/LL and HG/RW

SDA, I do own Darien Solaro and Kassara Saravati. This is in Ginny's sixth year and some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated, but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

- - - - - -

Last Chapter-------

He kept in the shadows as he prowled the grounds, he heard many things he wouldn't care to think about. As the giant clock chimed the hour he heard a girl's toneless voice and an odd hissing sound. He walked briskly towards the sound and drew up short when he saw two cloaked and hooded figures. A shock of terror went through Draco, knowing as he did his father's plans for summer, perhaps he intended to accelerate the process. But his shock increased when the hoods were drawn back.

Now---------------

Jade's deep chestnut hair spilled out from her hood. Her jade eyes were wide and blank. Draco suppressed his surprise and faced the two figures emotionlessly. He affected an unconcerned posture and hooded his eyes, trying to conceal the fact that his mind was racing

"It is good to see you again, son," Lucius's sickeningly sweet sentiment was tempered by his haunted face and terrifyingly inhuman eyes. He slowly surveyed his father's appearance. He looked haggard and his clothes were rumpled and stained. Draco almost laughed at the incongruous memory he had of his father as a child, an impeccably dressed man who cared more for appearances than family. Draco tilted his head in response to the statement. "Now, to get to the point, no doubt you are wondering why your friend's sister is here," Draco said nothing, impassively he adjusted the watch on his wrist, projecting an air of impatience.

"Is that all we're here for," Draco's droll voice seemed to amuse his father, as his maniacal smile grew wider. Draco felt a frisson of fear trickle down his spine.

"Partly, you see your friend's sister has become an integral part of Voldemort's return, without her none of this would be possible. But we are also here to ensure your cooperation, the death eaters figured you would be more agreeable if we could offer some sort of protection for those who are close to you. Darien Solaro is a close friend and his sister is close to you as well so we figure the two of you would do anything to ensure her safety, not to mention that Jade has become ingrained with your friends at school, and could ruin everything on that front, she also knows of the women in your life though she would not reveal it to me, Voldemort is in a position to remove all opposition so I would advise not interfering in my plans, son," the last was said as a threat though it was a veiled one. Draco actually felt his heart drop as he thought about Kasi and Ginny if anything happened to them because they associated with him and he was the reason they got hurt Dare would never forgive him, let alone the fact that he could never forgive himself.

"Let me get this straight, Jade pretends to have knowledge about a girl I, a Malfoy, apparently care for, was she not informed that Malfoy's have no feelings," he said this evenly, meeting his fathers gaze squarely.

"Son, a good bed warmer is something you should keep around, you never know when they come in handy," Draco almost breathed a sigh of relief, his father figured this mysterious girl was only a dalliance not a friendship. As he thought this a strange thing struck him, he actually cared, he was worried that his association with Ginny could hurt her, and it wasn't a selfish feeling either. He actually cared for the girl, what a horrible time to realize this.

"That is true, very well, I do not currently see a reason to interfere," with this enigmatic statement he turned on his heel and strode quickly away from his father. His mind was racing, struggling to find a way for him to make sure that Ginny wouldn't be harmed as a result of his father's crackpot schemes. He hurried back to his rooms and gratefully noted that Darien had gone to sleep already.

Draco stared blankly out the window as the sun came up, he had come up with a plan. It all hinged on his ability to conceal his feelings, which were just beginning to surface, so he figured it would be relatively easy. He would just fool Ginny into believing that he had been toying with her, he just hoped that she wouldn't castrate him, as he now knew the true extent and force of her temper. He also counted on his ability to suppress and hide any remnant emotions caused by her. Little did he know how much he was underestimating everyone involved.

I V O V I

Ginny stared blankly at the ceiling, she had just witnessed a very disturbing site, and she didn't know if what she had seen was real or the imaginings of an overstressed imagination. Her mind kept playing images of Malfoy and jade and his father, she didn't have very many memories of Jade but those of his father were not particularly good, and if he was involved she didn't know what to do.

Her first instinct was to ignore them all, but then her newfound trust in Malfoy prevailed, she would find out what had happened the previous night. She stood and went back to bed, curling up in the now cool sheets she was determined to find out the truth about the new girl and her reason for being seen with Draco's father.

Ginny opened her eyes, shocked to find she had actually fallen asleep. The sun shone brightly through the open curtains and Ginny looked at them confused, hadn't she closed them before she had returned to her bed. Then it hit her, the SUN, she had slept in what time was it?

I V O V I

Ginny was not surprised that throughout the day, though she had many classes with Jade and Draco she did not get a chance to talk to them at all. It seemed that they walked in together right before the beginning of class and disappeared before she could get to them at the end of class. Finally, forgetting about her confusion and distrust she went to dinner. After dinner she went to the room and was surprised to find Draco alone there, he just looked at her started the music and motioned for her to start with him.

Ginny felt uncomfortable as they began to dance, but soon she fell into the familiar rhythm of the movements. She noticed that throughout his instruction Draco seemed preoccupied, and she made up her mind. She knew that what she was going to say would probably hurt him, but she had to be honest if she wanted to continue being his friend.

"What do you really KNOW about Jade? I mean, she's been acting very oddly, I don't think she likes me," Ginny asked after he had taught her the last steps of the dance. She looked up at him, glad she had decided to trust him. Her spirits dropped as she saw him go rigid and look at her in shock.

"You're just being paranoid, I told you, you have no reason to be jealous of my relationship with her," he answered painfully. He looked beyond her and saw Jade looking on menacingly from the doorway. His resolve hardened, and he did not retract his statement.

"Is that what you think, that I'm just a paranoid, jealous girl?" Ginny demanded breathlessly. Her eyes were haunted and filled with hurt, Draco ached to reassure her that wasn't what he thought but he must protect her.

"Well, you don't seem to trust me, so am I to trust you now, how do I know that if I don't agree with you that you won't tell somebody about Crup?" he shouted accusingly, a sneer in place on his flawless features. Ginny gasped as he yelled this at her, tears flooding her eyes.

"Malfoy, no matter how angry or hurt I was I would never tell anybody, that is your business and yours alone, besides I would never betray a friend's confidence," she responded softly. She looked at him searchingly before leaving the room. He watched her leave with regret and pain. He hardened his resolve to keep her safe and regretfully left the room, knowing she would not return.

I V O V I

Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry, there really is no excuse, I should never have let this go so long because now I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for it. Sorry this chap was so short, I'm just trying to find a way to bring it to the climax soon, so please suggest anything you think would make the story better by reviewing!

And thank you to all of you who review…you really keep me going


End file.
